Destiny
by Pixeleve
Summary: Remember when Whiteclaw fell over the gorge? Well what if he swam to safety or someone saved him? What if he discovered other clans? And had a family? What if his kits had a greater destiny than any other cat? PREPARE FOR THE STORY OF WHITECLAW... REVIEW PLZ
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**Hello! This is my very first real story, and I'm super excited. I hope u all enjoy this story. plz review if possible and dont pm me cuz i dont know what that is. ok? ok! lets go**

CHAPTER 1: THE GORGE

A Whiteclaw and Greystripe tussled, Whieclaw backed up, aiming a better blow, but to the tom's surprise, his hind paws met nothing but solid air.

'I'm gonna fall over the gorge!' He thought in horror.

"Grab the ledge with ur paw, I'll bite it to pull u up!" shouted the grey tom.

Greystripe's yell barely made it over the sound of foaming water.

Whiteclaw outstretched his free paw, the white one, and Greystripe began trying to pull him up, but Whiteclaw's other 3 paws began to slowly slip away, he felt the rock crumble beneath his weight. Greystripe leaned out farther, almost slipping himself, dug his hind claws in the mud, attempting to get better hold of Whiteclaw's only free paw. As Whiteclaw felt his paws give way, Greystripe let out a deafening howl, despite the screaming river that Whtieclaw was plunging to, he saw a ginger face appear just before his dark black head disappeared beneath the white he heard were the echos of Greystripe's yell, and the faint yowl of Leopardfur, "Whiteclaw! No!" "Leopardfur, I'm ok!" He tried to call, but the water sloshed over him, turning his words into a frantic gurgling sound. He flailed his paws around and kicked his back legs, but his efforts were in vain as the furious water pulled him along, banging him against huge rocks. His lean body slammed and crashed in the tall, jagged stones, and his attempts to swim became less and less effective as his energy drained and and blood seeped out if his sides and back. Whiteclaw stopped thrashing around and let himself go as the water engulfed his whole body and carried him along for as long as StarClan knows until he faintly felt jaws clamp onto the little scruff he had and jerk him upwards onto shore. He instinctively coughed and choked out the water blankly and he thought he saw a smudged black and white pelt. '...Who?...' he wondered as he felt the world close in around him.


	2. Chapter 1: PeakClan?

CHAPTER 2: PeakClan?

A/N

Hello, thx for the reviews Heatherstrike88 and Birdflame, that made me soo happy! This chapter may be long, but after this I'll need some names for the clans, and now let's get going!

"Ughhhh," Whiteclaw coughed and spat out large amounts of water. "Go get Jaggedstar. Tell him the tom's awake." A chirpy voice said and Whiteclaw heard footsteps leaving.

"Come on, u alright?" The voice asked and Whiteclaw opened his eyes to see the smudged black and white fur. "Ur the..." He paused, coughing out more water and attempting to stand. He felt sudden pain rush thru his back and sides, as he collapsed and the smudged she-cat lied him down. "Yes, I saved u. Where r u from?" The she-cat asked. "RiverClan." Whiteclaw dryly answered. "Need something to drink? She asked and Whiteclaw nodded, sucking the water from the moss she'd given him.

"What's ur name?" The girl asked Whiteclaw and he replied "I'm Whiteclaw, and I need to get back to my clan." The she-cat shook her head. "I'm afraid u can't, u were passed out when I found u along our riverbank, and I'm sure u don't know the way back. I'm Starmist, by the way." She answered, "I'm a medicine cat, u?" She asked tilting her head.

"Warrior." Whiteclaw replied as she applied cobwebs to his wounds from the rocks. "Jaggedstar will be in here soon as u shouldn't move. U need to get better." Starmist said. "How'd u get ur name?" The black tom asked Starmist. "Oh, see the white print on my chest? My mother and father thought it looked like a star so hence my name, and I wanted to be a medicine cat so, they thought the star had shown them my destiny since I was a kit." She said, happy with her rank it seemed. She turned to the entrance to her den and mewed "Ah, Jaggedstar. This is Whiteclaw." A tall, dark brown tom with 3 black paws said in a deep voice, "Hello, I am Jaggedstar as I'm sure Starmist told u. Do u have a clan?" He asked.

Whiteclaw nodded and said, "I'm from RiverClan, I fell over the gorge when my patrol attacked some ThunderClan cats with WindClan. One tom tried to save me, but I lost my footing." He flicked his tail to his wounds, "I got tossed into some rocks as the current threw me around." Jaggedstar nodded. "This is PeakClan, I am the leader here, the deputy is Thunderfur. I'm sure our clans r alike, we have the MoonTree where we contact CloudClan, our ancestors." Whiteclaw nodded blanky. "I'll let u sleep." The mud colored leader walked out, his long tail raised high. When he woke up, Starmist had a relived look on her face. "Oh, am I glad ur okai! You've been asleep for 2 days!" She exclaimed.

'What! Surely she would've woken me once my wounds were better!' He thought but she seemed to read his mind as she continued "We didn't want to try to wake u up... We were worried u had joined CloudClan... But I think u would've joined ur ancestors... But if u were fine we didn't want ur wounds to worsen by waking u up." She mumbled and Whiteclaw blinked a forgiving. Her eyes lit up again as she called "Mudpaw! Come meet Whiteclaw!" A small brown tabby came up and blinked hello. "Go on, he won't bite!" She laughed, nudging him. "Uhh, I'm Mudpaw... I'm training to be the next medicine cat... I'm, uhh, 8 moons old, almost 9, I'll go to MoonTree soon to receive my name." He said shyly. Suddenly an almost exact replica of Jaggedstar burst in panting hard. "Snakepaw fell in the river! He was carried down stream!" He panted and Starmist suddenly became serious. "Well, what r u standing there for Thorntail? Get moving!" Whiteclaw followed, them tho Starmist said not to re-open his wounds.

She was right. With every stride he took, pain tore thru his black pelt. "Where'd he fall in?" She demanded and Thorntail flicked his tail to a swelled bank and Starmist jumped in, her back legs propelling her forward. Whiteclaw hurled himself in, but immediately jumped out, stunned by the cold. He then took a breath and dashed back in, thrusting his paws in sync, swimming with RiverClan speed and gracefulness. He caught up with Starmist and she was lying beside a tortoiseshell tom. His breaths were short and ragged, as Starmist shushed him gently. "It... Hurts... So bad.." Snakepaw choked out. "It's okai, u might see Lilyheart again." She whimpered. And he nodded. "Someone help me carry him!" She hissed. Thorntail rushed forward and tossed the tom on his back racing to camp while Whiteclaw and Starmist swam thru the thawed river. As they made it to camp, Thorntail carried Snakepaw to her den and he began breathing heavily and Starmist did nothing. "Save him!" Whiteclaw urged but she shook her head. "I can't, he's in the paws of CloudClan now..." She let small tears drop from her soft yellow eyes, and the apprentice said, "It's... Okai... I'm with Lilyheart now..." He exhaled and his blue eyes glazed over and became a foggy grayish. "Nooo! I... No!" Thorntail yelled and Starmist patted him with her short black tail. "What's happened?" Jaggedstar's voice suddenly boomed. "Snakepaw, he fell in the river... He's with Lilyheart." Jaggedstar padded over the the dead tom and mumbled something in the tom's dark fur. "... Sorry... I... Goodbye.." Was all Whiteclaw could make out. "We shall hold a vigil for him tonight." Jaggedstar said, "oh, and Whiteclaw, u should meet everyone." Whiteclaw followed the leader out and there was a bundle of cats of all sizes staring at him. "I'm Thunderfur, the deputy." A black tabby tom said and let a she-cat speak.

"I'm, uhh, Rabbittail, Jaggedstar's mate..." She shyly said, scuffling her paws and let some others speak.

A tortoiseshell she cat with stunning heather blue eyes call Heatherstrike, a moody gold tom called Lionclaw that Heatherstrike seemed to be attached to but Whiteclaw couldn't tell, and a black she cat with a half moon print on her muzzle called Moonpaw she had an injury in her right side and she said her apprentice training had been put of due to an accident to a demon and Whiteclaw assumed that a demon was a monster, she seemed dazed and when he finished talking to her she went straight to the medicine den.

There was Cinderfoot a she cat, Thorntail who turned out to be Jaggedstar's son, Mistyfur who was like a small Bluestar, Icepelt a stoic tom, Longfang a tom who sorta freaked Whiteclaw out, Ripplepelt the brother to Mistyfur, Mossclaw a she cat spotted with orange and black and white, Reedtail a dark yellowish tom, Shadepaw a bubbly she cat with her she cat friend; Hollypaw, Lakesong who had 1 kit; Gorsekit, there was Ivytail who was rude to him but her kits were; Stonekit, Ravenkit and Flowerkit, Redwing a ginger she cat, Cricketfang her brother but he was brown mottled, Darkwing a queen expecting, Nightgaze a pure black tom and senior warrior had bitterness on his voice but it completely disappeared when a grey she cat with amber eyes called Hopepaw bounded up to him and Whiteclaw, introduced herself and called Nightgaze her father.

Nightgaze seemed very stoic and cold to Whiteclaw but his daughter turned out to be the only cat who could soften the tom's stone heart.

Then there was Foxpaw a ginger she cat with darker paws and ears.

But there was one cat who caught his eye, "Hello, I'm Daisysong." A sleek beautiful she cat mewed sweetly, her scent over-taking Whiteclaw.

She chuckled and walked away, leaving Whiteclaw breathing what was left of her flowery scent. After many whispering among the cats Jaggedstar finally spoke, "Now, would u like to search for ur clan or stay with us, we decided we'd be happy to have u with us."

Daisysong's eyes shimmered and he said, his eyes still locked onto her eyes, "I'd be extremely happy if I could stay here." He said, and Daisysong leapt over to him, purring. They slept in the warrior den together and in the morning he groaned in pain as he stood up and forced himself to walk to Starmist's den, only to find her gone. "Oh, she went out with Mudpaw, to the MoonTree. He needs his name." Cinderfoot told him. "How'd u get here? My daughter wants to know, she's Hollypaw." She chucked and motioned her tail to a pure black she cat playing with Shadepaw. "Oh, I fell over a gorge and then Starmist rescued me." He answered leaving out the details.

"Ooh, if u were to tell those 2 all the details I'm sure the they'd take a liking to u." She chuckled and walked off with Ripplepelt for the patrol. "Hi, Whiteclaw?" A kit voice asked, Whiteclaw turned around and saw a little tom kit. It was Gorsekit, Lakesong's only son. "Yes, Gorsekit?" He asked and the little tom squealed, "I think ur readly cool to live that whole fall from the cliff thing! I wanna be just like u!" He hugged Whiteclaw's leg and when Whiteclaw took a step, Gorsekit didn't let go. "I'm 6 moons, almost 7! Can I be ur apprentice?" He said, letting his leg free. "I can ask Jaggedstar. Do u really wanna be MY apprentice?" He asked and Gorsekit nodded hastily. "Okai, I'll go ask Jaggedstar." Gorsekit squealed and raced to Lakesong. "May I come in?" Whiteclaw asked and Jaggedstar said "Sure, Thunderfur has grown ill he's resting in with the elders. Oh, I forgot to introduce u to them they're only 2, Fogeyes and his mate, Sweetspirt. Can u help me with deciding who Gorsekit's mentor will be?" He asked. "That's what I wanted to talk to u about, I'd like to be his mentor." Jaggedstar eyes widened and he mumbled "Well, ur new bu warrior, u do seem experienced... Alright, u may be Gorsekit's mentor. I'll announce it at moonhigh." Jaggedstar circled his mossy nest and lied down, resting his head on his one black paw and one brown paw. "Okai, I don't feel so nicely, I'll rest."

Whiteclaw said his goodbyes as he went to tell Lakesong about her son's ceremony. She was very happy for her only kit, and went to groom his messy pelt straight away. "Ooh, Whiteclaw!" Daisysong called in a sing-song voice. Whiteclaw sniffed in her sweet scent like roses, and went over to her, "Yes? What's up?" He asked trying to stay calm that the most beautiful she cat was talking to HIM! "Oh, well I was wondering if ya wanted to go hunting with me? I'm also a little rusty on my fighting moves..." She trailed off and dashed in the forest. Whiteclaw threw his paws after her tho his muscles screamed not to.

He ached with every step but kept going as his odd feeling for the leader's daughter gave him strength. "So u followed me. Can u help me fish? They always get away from me at the last second." She asked, sticking her paw in the water and fixing her grass green eyes on the pale blue water. She dashed her paw in, barely missing one, "Ugh! See? What's their trick?..." She groaned. Whiteclaw laughed, "It's called a reflection. Move ur paw to the left a bit and you'll catch it. I promise." She stood up and her paw moved to the left and soon enough a fat fish flew out of the river, laying on the soft grass, flopping about.

She gasped, "Oh, I did it! Thx Whiteclaw!" She slowly moved her tongue over his muzzle, making him blush. He'd seen his father do this to his mother as a sign of love and affection, 'does that mean she loves me?' He thought, and she stopped her whiteish yellow fur, all puffed up from embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, I-I just uhh," she stuttered and Whiteclaw hushed her and said, "Teach me how to hunt rabbit?" He asked playfully.

They fooled around a lot, but managed to catch 3 fish, 1 rabbit and 1 mouse. On their way back Daisysong said shyly, "Whiteclaw? I've been meaning to tell u something but it felt odd, so I kept quiet, and I've just met u but..." She stopped. "Will u be my date to the Rally?" "What's the Rally?" Whiteclaw asked but suddenly started running and shouted, "Moonhigh!" "What?" Daisysong panted after him, "Gorsekit's ceremony! I'm gonna be his mentor, I can't be late!" He said, and his muscles began to fail him, as he pushed himself too hard. He made it in time with no energy to spare. Whiteclaw raced up to Jaggedstar's den and awoke him, "Jaggedstar?" He asked but the leader made no movement, his flanks didn't rise and fall in even breaths, they were eerily still.

"What?!" Whiteclaw exclaimed and they leader jerked his head up in surprise, "Oh, yes, I lost a life, 4 more, guess I caught what Thunderfur got... Oh, Whiteclaw, what's wrong?" He mumbled sleepily. "Gorsekit's... Naming... Ceremony.." He panted, his sides burning like a wild fire, and Jaggedstar stood up and gave himself a quick bath, and jumped upon the rock that looked like the WaterRock, but he yowled, "All cats old enough to hunt and fight alone, gather beneath the GreatRock!" 'GreatRock? That's what the Gathering rock was called!' He wondered to himself as he padded slowly up to the leader.

"Gorsekit. U are a fine young kit, but it's come time u get ur apprentice name. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this fine tom and let me name him, Gorsepaw. Whiteclaw will be ur mentor, he may be new but he's experienced as he thought Daisysong the trick to fishing, may Whiteclaw pass these watery skills to u."

Gorsepaw reached over and gave Whiteclaw a lick on the shoulder and Whiteclaw hesitantly did the same. "It's okai, ur new but this is how we show respect for mentors," he said calmly, excitement hidden in his amber-yellow eyes. "How about a rest? U seem tired, Gorsepaw. We start training at sunhigh." Whiteclaw said stalking off. Whiteclaw padded over to Starmist's den but she pushed him away, "U ran. I think ur better, go sleep in the warrior den tonight. Go on. Be with Daisysong." As she said that Whiteclaw felt his fur bristle with embarrassment, 'had she seen?' He wondered as he slowly walked to the den.

"Who's there?" Whiteclaw hissed, sensing another cat's presence. "Just little ol' me." Came a sing-song voice. "My name I shan't tell u, my purpose I may reveal to u." A silky she cat voice said, almost like a riddle. "Fine, what?" He asked, still hostile. "Beware, I'm here to help and warn u, but there are ones who r traitors... Beware the pelt of water!" She hissed, and was eerily silent. "Who? I'm confused!" He screamed and awoke to find himself next to Daisysong.

"Hmm? Stop ur twitching, if I knew u slept like this I'd go back to my own nest, but stay. I'm cold." She pleaded, huddling closer to Whiteclaw. They purred showing their obvious love for one another, and slowly drifted back to sleep. A sudden yowl of sadness made Daisysong and Whiteclaw awake with their eyes wild and ears pricked. "What's that?" Whiteclaw asked himself aloud and they 2 walked out to see a large lump of a cat lying motionless before the GreatRock and Jaggedstar. "Thunderfur! No..." He cried, his eyes deep with sorrow. "U served us well my brother. May CloudClan welcome u with open paws." He said, his voice cracking with depression. Jaggedstar saw the whole clan watching him with horror as they stared at the young tom's dead body. "How'd he die?"

Ripplepelt dared to ask, but those weren't the right choice of words. "How am I supposes to know everything?! I'm not a genius medicine cat like Starmist! Go ask her!" Jaggedstar hissed, the whole of PeakClan taken aback by his sudden, furious and rare anger. "I'll go see to him." Daisysong said, trotting after her father. Ripplepelt dashed to his sister, Mistyfur and whispered something, she nodded and an odd grin broke out on her muzzle. 'She's the pelt of water the disembodied voice warned me about!' He thought in fear. Soon enough Daisysong came padding out if her father's den, a smile lighting up her already pretty face. Suddenly Mistyfur dashed in front of her, tackling Whiteclaw. "What?! Mistyfur?" He wondered out loud, as the cat who looked like Bluestar pinned him down. "Stay away from her! She's my friend! And no rouge is gonna take my best friend away!" She hissed and aimed a blow, just as Daisysong swatted her friend's paw away from Whiteclaw's face. "Stop, what's wrong with u!?" Daisysong hissed, and Mistyfur crouched down, ears flat, "I-I'm sorry, but remember when we were kits and we swore no tom would get in the way of our friendship!" She said, voice low and meek.

Daisysong sighed, "I do remember and he won't get in the way, but..." She lowed her voice to a soft whisper and even when Whiteclaw strained his ears to try to hear what they were saying, he couldn't. Daisysong leaned away from her friend and she beamed happily. "Ok, now Daisysong, what's the Rally." He asked, sitting down and swiping his tongue over his white paw repeatedly.

"Oh! Right, it's where all the clans meet; PeakClan, that's us, WaveClan, JungleClan, and," she paused for a quick _gulp_ and continued, "NightClan." WaveClan sounds like ur RiverClan, they fish and swim, like otters!" She giggled, and kept going, "JungleClan hunts in the deep forest. They can climb trees, like squirrels! Us, that's PeakClan, we nest here, with little undergrowth, but we prefer to hunt on the open moors. A-and NightClan, they hunt and nest near the marshlands, were toads and bats live!" She seemed scared when she explained NightClan, but Whiteclaw said, "Yes, PeakClan sounds like WindClan. They hunt on the open moors and nest where only a few trees are. WaveClan is most likely like mine, RiverClan, we hunt in the rivers and swim its banks. But when the river gets too high, we go to an island for refuge. NightClan sounds a bit like ShadowClan, freaky and dark-seeming. JungleClan seems like ThunderClan. Hunting in trees and large brackens." She nodded. Jaggedstar called from the GreatRock his message to the clan ringing loudly for all cats to hear.

"I've chosen the cats for the Rally. "I, Starmist who will meet us there, Fogeyes, Sweetspirt, Mistyfur, Longfang, Hollypaw, Shadepaw, Whiteclaw, Daisysong and Icepelt." They cats he called rose to their feet, grabbed some fresh-kill and ate it as they walked. Whiteclaw picked a rabbit for him and Daisysong to share, only to find her sharing a plump thrush with Mistyfur. He shifted and fell behind, not wanting to be seen much. As they arrived, he remembered something, he gasped as Daisysong trotted over to him, pelt smooth and perfect, not that she wasn't already.

She sat next to him the whole time they waited for the others to come. WaveClan was the first to arrive as when we got there a large grey tom, warmly said "Hello." Daisysong said "That's Dewstar. Leader of WaveClan." Another clan appeared, but from the right this time, not straight ahead. "That's JungleClan, their leader is Barkstar, but I don't see him today..." She trailed off, to glance at a black and orange she cat. She got up and said, "Come on, let's mingle." She trotted off the the she cat she looked at and Whiteclaw followed. "Hello, Springleap, it's nice to see u." Daisysong greeted and Springleap nodded and Daisysong continued, "Where's Barkstar? I haven't seen him yet." Springleap hung her head low and said, "This past Leaf-bare, just after the gathering, he had an incident with water hemlock. It took the last three of his lives, as I was deputy, I am now Springstar. Of course I mourn for my leader, but I am excited to be leader. How are u? And who this tom?" She inquired, looking at him and smirking at Daisysong.

Springstar gasped and said in an elder whisper "Is _he_ your mate?" Daisysong shook her head but said in a normal voice, "He's my date to the Rally! And where's NightClan? They're awfully late..." Suddenly a smallish brown tom, sprang from the left side of the clearing and yowled, "NightClan has arrived!" A mass of she cats and toms leaped from the left too, and the small tom jumped upon the branch of a short willow tree. "Timberstar has arrived, I am not late! You are all early!" He bellowed and the cats that weren't his, just sighed or gave a low hiss.

The 4 leaders jumped on different branches, Jaggedstar on an oak branch, Dewstar on a birch branch, Springstar on a acacia branch and Timberstar on his willow branch, leaving the spruce branch, with no cat on it. "I'll speak first." Declared Timberstar. "We have a new apprentice, Lionpaw. She is kind, but fierce. A queen birthed kits a week ago, and they are doing just fine, Berryfern couldn't make it, she's the queen who gave birth to Flarekit and Dawnkit. Birchfoot died not long ago and I've chosen Cobrastrike as my new deputy. And I have something to declare." He paused, "PeakClan is giving home to an outsider and JungleClan is stealing our prey!" Many cat gasped, but some stayed quiet and Whiteclaw guessed they were WaveClan cats. "We shall declare war upon PeakClan AND JungleClan tomorrow!" Timberstar hissed, and now every cats' eyes widened in shock at his words.

A/N

I added the OCs that Heatherstrike88 posted, I apologize for making her Moonpaw but I had to cuz of Mudpaw being the current apprentice. Don't worry. She'll get her rank soon


	3. Chapter 2Alligences

A/N

I added the OCs that Heatherstrike88 posted, I apologize for making her Moonpaw but I had to cuz of Mudpaw being the current apprentice. Don't worry. She'll get her rank soon

CHAPTER 3: Fury

A/N

Hello, hope I didn't write too much in the last chapter. I got carried away. Anywho here's the next chapter, btw i need some OCs

Jaggedstar and Springstar, turned to face them and they both hissed, and he just shrugged, "It's true, Cobrastrike told me JungleClan was stealing our prey, he says he caught an apprentice hunting. Right?" Mewed the NightClan leader and all eyes turned to Cobrastrike. His fur bristled and he stuttered, "W-well, I'm-uh, ya see... It might've been Lionpaw, she was probably too close to the border and smelled like the forest stink." He finished and everyone sighed, except Timberstar who growled, but let Dewstar speak, then Jaggedstar who announced Whiteclaw's arrival, some hissed, some cheered and others were quiet, it was JungleClan turn.

It was then Springstar yowled, "Barkstar has died! I have assumed leader, and we all shall mourn him greatly." May cats howled their displeasure at Barkstar's death and some just lowly growled. The Rally was over and the cats left one by one until JungleClan was about to leave and Springstar came up to say farewell to Whiteclaw and Daisysong. "Until next time, you _love_ _doves_." She teased and led her clan into the undergrowth. "PeakClan, away!" Jaggedstar commanded, and all the cats filed up and followed him out to the open moor. When Jaggedstar and the rest of the clan arrived back to camp, he jumped upon the GreatRock and called a clan meeting.

"As T-Thunderfur had died, I must choose a new deputy by sunrise, I chose Heatherstrike as my new deputy!" He announced and she padded up to the base of the rock and said, her voice echoing loudly, mad blue eyes shinning, "Thank you. I swear by CloudClan that I will serve and protect with my life. I hope everyone welcomes me as new deputy with a smile." Her words were very persuasive and a large gold tabby tom walked up to her and purred as they walked to a small corner now sharing tongues and Whiteclaw remembered the tom as Lionclaw. "Hmmm, I guess they're good friends." He said, not realizing he said it aloud and Daisysong walked up, giggling, "No, you silly. They're mates.

They have been for at least 3 moons now. She broke his moody attitude. He was feared greatly as when he first received his warrior name, he accidentally killed a NightClan cat during a border skirmish. But now everyone is cool with him, but some are still wary." He nodded and went to sleep with Daisysong at his side.

A/N

Sorry that was short but I need to list all the clan cats

PeakClan

Leader: Jaggedstar: brown tom with 3 black paws

Deputy: Heatherstrike: a pretty tortoiseshell she cat with white paws and chest, heather blue eyes

Medicine: Starmist: a black and white smudged she cat

Apprentice: Mudpaw: dark brown tom

Warriors

1. Rabbittail: pale brown she cat with stubby white tail

2. Cinderfoot: pale grey she cat

3. Thorntail: brown tom with 3 black paws(son of Jaggedstar)

4. Mistyfur: pale blue grey she cat with white tinted muzzle

5. Ripplepelt: dark blue grey tom

6. Longfang: tabby tom with huge fangs

7. Mossclaw: grey and white she cat

8. Reedtail: dark yellowish tom

9. Lionclaw: golden tabby tom

10. Icepelt: long haired white tom

11. Daisysong: white and yellowish she cat with sapphire eyes

12. Redwing: a dark pretty ginger she cat

13. Cricketfang: dark mottled tom

14. Nightgaze: pure black tom with dull green eyes

Apprentices

1. Shadepaw: grey and black she cat

2. Hollypaw: pure black she cat

3. Moonpaw: black she cat with white paws and chest and half a white muzzle that represents a half moon. Bright green eyes

4. Gorsepaw: brown and pale cream mottled tom

5. Foxpaw: ginger tabby she-cat with darker paws and ears

6. Hopepaw: grey she cat with a darker tip and amber eyes

Queens

1. Lakesong: pale grey she cat with cream chest

2. Ivytail: brown and black striped she cat

3. Darkwing: black striped she cat

Kits

Ravenkit: black tom with white belly

Stonekit: dark grey mottled tom

Flowerkit: calico she cat

Elders

1. Fogeyes: blind tabby tom

2. Sweetspirt: pale cream she cat

JungleClan

Leader: Springstar: calico she cat with hazel eyes

Deputy: Songfang: white and grey she cat

Medicine: Greyclaw: elderly grey tom

Apprentice: Vinepaw: black she cat with 1 ginger paw

Warriors

1. Whitepad: white tom

2. Thistlepelt: brown tom with black spots

3. Thrushsong: light russets she cat

4. Squirreltail: ginger-brown she cat with furry tail

5. Leaffoot: pale ginger tom

6. Owlclaw: pale brown and white striped tom

7. Treepetal: dark brown striped she cat

8. Ashflight: dark grey tom with pale white flecks

9. Mapleburr: creamy brown she cat

10. Rosecloud: dark ginger she cat

11. Leopardsnout: spotted tom

12. Flowersnout: tabby she cat

13. Rockdust: pale grey-brown tom

14. Sparrowfang: white and dark brown tom

Apprentices

1. Ivypaw: tabby she cat

2. Silverpaw: slicer tabby she cat

3. Goldpaw: strong gold tom

Queens

1. Meadowcry: pale brown and cream she cat(expecting Sparrowfang's)

2. Larkfur: beautiful cream tabby she cat

Kits

1. Frostkit: pure white she cat

2. Sandkit: pale yellow tom

3. Blackkit: pure black tom

Elders

1. Stormyeyes: blind black tom

2. Snowflower: white she cat with silver stripes

3. Frostrock: white fur, tainted silver

WaveClan

Leader: Dewstar: tall pale grey tom

Deputy: Whitetail: pure dark grey tom with a fuzzy white tail tip

Medicine: Longpelt: shaggy furred tabby tom

Apprentice: Shellpaw: small tabby she cat

Warriors

1. Sharkfang: striped blue grey tom

2. Morningbreeze: tabby she cat with pretty blue eyes

3. Skyflight: pale cream she cat

4. Cloudbreeze: pure white she cat

5. Rainclaw: silvery grey tom

6. Lightfoot: pale grey tom

7. Rootnose: dark brown tom

8. Brightclaw: pale ginger and cream she cat

9. Pebbledash: grey-silver she cat

10. Squirrelnose: dark grey tom

11. Riverspalsh: pretty silver she cat

12. Mistheart: small grey she cat

13. Eagleflash: fast mottled tom

Apprentices

1. Crabpaw: grumpy dark ginger and white tom

2. Sandpaw: dark cream mottled she cat

3. Salmonpaw: grey tom

Queens

1. Tigerfish: orange and black tabby she cat

2. Parsleytail: brown and white she cat

Kits

1. Swishkit: black she cat

2. Reedkit: pale ginger tom

3. Ripplekit: white tom

4. Stonekit: very pale grey tom

5. Leopradkit: brown and grey spotted she cat

Elders

1. Troutfoot: large grey striped tom

2. Cloudear: deaf white she cat; still young, 36 moons(3 years)

3. Dappleface: calico she cat

NightClan

Leader: Timberstar: dark brown striped tom

Deputy: Cobrastrike: dark amber tom with freaky yellow eyes

Medicine: Quietbreeze: slender calico she cat

Apprentice: Bluefeather: grey she cat with sparkling amber eyes and a nick in one ear

Warriors

1. Mousespirit: thin she cat

2. Applefang: ginger and cream tom

3. Darkberry: black she cat with faint flecks

4. Coalstone: yellowed eyed black tom

5. Blossompollen: mackerel tabby she cat

6. Scarfire: huge scarred ginger tom

7. Brackenclaw: huge amber tom

8. Bramblefur: dark amber striped tom

9. Lilystem: brown and silver she cat

10. Greenbreeze: pale silver she cat

11. Clawear: shredded eared tom

12. Sunfang: ginger and cream tom

13. Adderscale: mottled tom

14. Snowheart: Medium white tomcat with blue eyes and grey paws

15. Leafmist: beautiful pale brown tabby she cat with clear blue eyes and silver-grey paw and chest

Apprentices

1. Lionpaw: pretty gold she cat

2. Fernpaw: brown and ginger she cat

3. Dustpaw: grey tom

Queens

1. Berryfern: beautiful ginger mottled she cat( has Scarfire's)

2. Shadeheart: very dark grey she cat( has Adderscale's)

3. Ravensong: black sleek she cat (expecting Bramblefur's)

Kits

1. Flarekit: dark ginger she cat

2. Dawnkit: pale ginger and cream she cat

3. Flintkit: black mottled tom

Elders

1. Foggydrift: blind cream tom

A/n

If anyone could post some it'd be great. Sorry for not being active, I had to make my costume for Halloween.


	4. Author Note

**A/N**

**im sorry for not updating a lot. But I need more cats for the other clans. I need those names before I write more chapters. I'm sorry.**


	5. Chapter 3

A/N

Hello, I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, I've had family business and school, but it should be able to update at least once a week

4: NightClan

When Whiteclaw awoke the sun was already way past sunrise, as he scrambled to his feet he saw many cats gathered by the GreatRock, and he saw another cat lay by the giant rock. It was Gorsepaw. Grief struck Whiteclaw like a thorn but as he raced up to his bloodied apprentice he saw the small tom's flanks rising and falling in even breathes. Starmist, Lakesong, and Jaggedstar stood by his side. Starmist, dragged the apprentice to her den, but instead of Mudpaw following, Moonpaw trotted after her, while Mudpaw slowly walked into the apprentice den. "Whiteclaw, I see you've waken up. I don't know how RiverClan works but here in PeakClan we wake at sunhigh," scolded the brown leader. Whiteclaw bowed his dark head respectfully, but also shamefully.

"I-I'm sorry, Jaggedstar, I didn't mean to I-" "No," boomed the leader, and Whiteclaw lifted his head curiously. "Gorsepaw was attacked during a solo hunting mission this morning, but it was not by rogues, it was NightClan. I guess not killing him was them just being _nice_." He spat, and the word nice, as he spoke it, was filled with hate. "It was my fault, I sent him out, I guess your still hurt from falling, It's just I," He let his voice trail off, and dug his claws in the soft grass beneath him.

He hissed blankly and sulked to his den, his mate trailing after him. "It's ok, Gorsepaw will be fine but," Daisysong said as she approached the tom. "But what?" Whiteclaw asked, now alarmed. Daisysong only lowered her ears and dragged herself over to Starmist's den, where another cat lay. Thorntail. Daisysong cried out, lifting her head to the clouds and wailing loudly for her brother, who's flanks were rising and falling in short, ragged breathes. "H-hey, don't c-cry sis," came a scratchy voice and Daisysong turned her attention to her brother's beaten up body, "I'll be fine, j-just you s-see," he hoarsely said, and Daisysong's eyes only glistened with more tears. She sniffed, "Heh, o-ok, I mean you've gotta live, for Darkwing, a-and your soon to be kits, r-right?"

She stuttered hopelessly and he nodded quickly before erupting into harsh coughing and Daisysong whipped her head around, burning her muzzle in Whiteclaw's chest, her wails of sorrow muffled in his black fur. "I-I _hate _NightClan! They're evil! Just evil, how could they do this to my brother?! I love him, I can't, no, I won't live without him!" Came her muffled, but furious hiss. Whiteclaw placed his tail on her back and slowly stroked her back, making her purr slightly. "Whiteclaw?" She asked, turning her head up to meet his deep blue eyes. "Y-yes?" He stuttered, feeling his fur get hot from her beautiful green eyes. "Can you come with me, I need to get my mind off this, this _horror_."

She got up, turned to her brother, gave his ear a quick lick and whispered in Whiteclaw's ear, "Come," as she ran off to the right, part of the territory that Whiteclaw hadn't been before. The moors. Whiteclaw sighed, not liking being out in the open, but to Whiteclaw, if he was with his love, he was happy if she was happy. He dashed after her to find her crouched by a small lump in the ground. "This is my sister's grave, her name was Featherflight. She died in a battle with NightClan, she died protecting me." She tightly shut her eyes, but Whiteclaw saw her tears stain the overturned dirt. "I-I'm sorry," was all Whiteclaw managed to say, and Daisysong looked up at him, "I can't lose my brother too. Have you ever disobeyed the warrior order?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. Whiteclaw took a moment to think before saying, "No, I don't believe so, if your warrior order is like our warrior code, then no." He said, and she fixed her now fierce gaze on him, "Please, help me spy on NightClan." He nearly stumbled over. "W-what?" He nearly shouted this time, and her ears lie flat.

"I need to find fault in them, so I may tell my father, and," she paused, "and so he may attack them!" He gasped slightly, but nodded, and Daisysong's eyes shimmered with happiness, and not sorrow. "R-really?" He nodded again, and she said, "I'll lead the way." As their silent paws raced against the open moors, towards NightClan territory, little did they know, an enemy was waiting for the right chance to take out PeakClan...

A/N

Da da, DUM! Oh, no! What's gonna happen to Thorntail? Or Daisysong? Or *gasp* our beloved Whiteclaw, wait and see, and sorry if it was too short.


	6. Chapter 4

A/N

Thx for the reviews Birdflame and Colonel-IrritumStudios! That was brill! But someone didn't have to lost every little detail about what I did wrong, I'm not naming names or putting the other person down but, I am only a kid after all, and I wish people could just tell me what I did wrong AND how to fix it. Sorry for all that, and sorry if I hurt anyone. Now let's get on with the story. Btw, no longer accepting OCs, but feel free to post them, I might put them in, but no more for PeakClan.

5: Danger

As Whiteclaw and Daisysong neared the tall pine and marshland territory, Daisysong's pale cream pelt stood on end, making her look twice her size. "Cool down Daisysong, your white pelt may get us seen here." Whiteclaw calmly told her, but she kept on running into NightClan territory, when suddenly she stopped, wrinkled her nose and shut her eyes. Whiteclaw was confused for a split second, but when a wave of horrid stench hit him, he too did what Daisysong did. "Eek, so that's what NightClan territory smells like up close. I've smelled the warriors at the Rallies, but never like this! It's, it's just _yuck_!" She exclaimed, opening her eyes, and taking slower steps through the muddy ground, and grunted when her one of her paws got stuck. Then she placed her tail on Whiteclaw's chest, telling him to halt.

"We're here, I smell Bluefeather, she's a good friend of mine, but she wasn't at the past Rally. I also scent Cobrastrike. He's not too nice, and his scent is one you'll remember." She whispered, so soft he scarcely heard her. He simply nodded and sucks his broad head through the thorn wall.

He saw their camp, and it was nothing like his RiverClan or his new PeakClan. The one den was just under a partially up-lifted tree, the roots like and exit and entrance, where he saw a frail cat climb out and he assumed it was the elders den. Another den was sort of a swoop in the ground, cover by large leaves where a small, sleek cat crawled out, and Whiteclaw could smell the stink of mouse bile on him as he stalked to the up lifted tree, he figured it was the apprentice den, since getting ticks out was an apprentice job. The last large den was a kind of mound, made of soil, twigs and thorns with 2 entrances and he caught the whiff of Cobrastrike, the deputy in the den.

Then there was a den, larger than all the others, almost completely surrounded by thorns and brambles, but a tortoiseshell cat, squirmed her way out, and she had a slightly plump belly. Whiteclaw guessed that was the nursery, the way it was protected by the prickly plants. There was a hole in the ground , filled with prey, and the last 2 dens were seemingly carved into the rocks, one smelled of herbs and the other of Timberstar.

Daisysong's eyes dashed around the NightClan camp, looking for anything to report. Cobrastrike yowled incoherently and 4 others cats pridefully walked behind him. Daisysong turned to Whiteclaw, eyes filled with alarm. His eyes reflected hers and they tried to leave the opposite direction, when Cobrastrike hissed, "Hey, I smell sniveling PeakClan!" The others lifted their heads and evil smiles formed on their mouths, eyes glinting with battle lust. Daisysong saw this and raced off, but not the way they came, her paws thudding against the mud, making splashing sounds.

Cobrastrike heard this, and so did his patrol, as they practically flew after her. Whiteclaw was right on her tail, when a large oak with a bush right in front of it suddenly came into view, and on the bush were blood red berries. **Deathberries**. Whiteclaw veered harshly to the side, but Daisysong being in front of him had no time to turn. She crashed into the deadly plant and Whiteclaw's heart lurched in fear, and despair. "Daisysong?!" He screeched, midnight blue eyes stretched wide with horror. A muffled reply came from the huge bush, and out stumbled a scratched up Daisysong, cheeks stuffed full. "Yumm! These are great!" She exclaimed through a full mouth, currently chewing. Whiteclaw aimed at blow at her lightly, and swiped a paw over her mouth, knocking out some, but not all. "Don't eat those, they're deathberries! _Very_ poisonous and could kill you in-" Whiteclaw stopped, as Daisysong's mouth began to foam. "No, no, no, no, _no_," he hissed, licked her ear as she fell to the ground.

"Attack!" Screamed the NightClan deputy, and his cats launched themselves into battle with the one tom. 'Oh, no!" Thought the PeakClan tom, as they rushed towards him. A huge scarred ginger tom furiously raked his class over Whiteclaw's muzzle, but he felt no pain. Only hate. And he knew his sanity snapped. He let out a ear piercing hiss and bowled the muscular tom over, knocking the breath out of him, but his victory didn't last for long when a mackerel tabby she cat bit down on his shoulder, sinking her fangs pretty deep. He let out a low growl and flipped himself to the side, slamming his own weight on her. She whined, squirmed away and hurried back to her camp. Whiteclaw felt no pain, all he was aware of was a cold icy chill, rushing throughout his whole body, causing his anger to fuel him, giving him power. The scarred tom lunged forward, nearly biting down on Whiteclaw's throat, a instant kill. But instead, he twisted around, jumped and landed on the NightClan warriors back, digging his claws harshly through his back.

The ginger tom growled in pain, teeth gritted, he scurried back to the safety of his camp. Just as Cobrastrike was about to pounce, a white tom with grey paws and blue eyes calmly stepped forward. "Stop, Cobrastrike! Take a good long look at this tom." He mewed, eyes flaring at his own deputy. Cobrastrike hissed, teeth bared but he took a mouse-step back and gazed coldly at Whiteclaw. Just this tom looking at Whiteclaw made him want to tear off his pelt. "I don't see anything Snowheart! Your a frog-brain!" He snapped, crouching low, readying himself to leap on Whiteclaw. Whiteclaw tensed, 'I'll kill him, for killing my Daisysong!' He icily thought, when another voice sneered in his head, 'No, it was you, _you_ did not help her, let alone _save_ her, you _murdered_ your love.' His tail drooped at this sudden realization, it was his fault. "Wait, Cobrastrike, take a look! This she cat! Her mouth is full of quietus-berries!"

The tom known as Snowheart realized. Cobrastrike sat up straight and his yellow eyes drifted to see Daisysong. "Ah, that's why you fought so furiously. She died, and- wait," his eyes widened then he gave a small smirk, "Oh, your, uh, Kitpaw?" He laughed loudly as if he was hoping Whiteclaw would get angry. Instead the former RiverClan tom just stood there, face twisted in hate, pure hate. "White. Claw." He said, almost wanting to force the words down his throat and hope he choked on them. "Whatever," sighed Cobrastrike, "Snowheart, hurry and get your sister, she'll know what to do with these cats." Suddenly he felt his saneness return and he felt pain strike him like a thunder bolt. He widened his eyes, his mouth parted in a noiseless scream and the world got farther and farther away...

"Whiteclaw, Whiteclaw..." Came a oddly familiar voice, and he knew it was the funny sounding cat from an earlier dream. "Don't fret, your not dead." Mewed the she cat, her pelt glimmered with specks of the starry sky. He was about to speak but, "Oh," she mewed kindly, "your sweet Daisysong, I cannot tell you what will become of her, but I can tell you this," she looked at him and the whole of StarClan, no- CloudClan, actually he wasn't sure _which_ ancestors he saw but they seemed to swim in her pale grey eyes, "Look around you the serpent is not all it seems and the pelt of water follows."

He awoke with a jolt and saw cats peering over him. Cats that smelled horrid. NightClan cats. He jumped up only to feel pain dart through him, specifically in his shoulder where the tabby she cat bit him. "Hey, who are _you_? You smell funny." Mewled a kit, who was sitting by a she cats lap, her tail curled around his forepaws. "I must speak with-" he was cut of and he felt his heart skip a beat when memories flooded back to him, running from the patrol, Daisysong's death, he stopped himself, and looked at the clump of fur sitting by a grey she cat with shining amber eyes. Daisysong. But the she cat was not burying her, she was opening her mouth and placing herbs in. Whiteclaw heaved himself up and heavily limped to his love. "W-will she be okay? She's-" the she cat cut him off, "She's Daisysong, daughter of Jaggedstar, and my friend," her voice had a sharp tone, but it also showed sadness. "I am Bluefeather, apprentice medicine cat of NightClan," she explained, "I know who you are, the cats spoke of you, and no, Daisysong's not dead." She said and Whiteclaw's spirits lifted before, "but I've no idea if she'll make it, it's been long after she's eaten the berries but it's surprisingly not killed her yet, only weakened her, but she's slipping." When he heard those words and flicker of hope that Whiteclaw may've had, had been crushed. 'Daisysong, no,' he pleaded to no one silently. "You _can't_ leave me! I-I," he stopped, afraid this strange clan would hear his desperate cry, but suddenly he didn't care, "don't go!" He bawled, voice breaking, eyes tearing and his shrieks earning many stares. "You just can't _die_! I-I, I _love_ you!"


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**If anyone reads my story I wish they'd review! Although I'm glad I don't get the simple "update plz", I'd like some ideas, I'm having HUGE writers block! If anyone could pm me and help that'd be great.**

Jaggedstar paced uncomfortably around his camp, grumbling loudly and hissing impatiently. "J-Jaggedstar? She'll be fine," began the usually quiet Rabbittail. Jaggedstar spun around to face his mate, his blue eyes blazing and nostrils flaring. "Fine? _Fine_? No, not fine!" He bellowed, and Rabbittail whimpered but stood her ground. "Daisysong is a fine warrior, and so is Whiteclaw." She said, even softer than usual.

"Ugh!" He groaned, "don't even get me started on Whiteclaw. I know I welcomed him into our home, but he's just so, odd! The way Starmist just found him washed up on our ocean banks. Too weird! And he swims! What kind of cat _swims_? I know Starmist does, but _all_ medicine cats know. And all they prey he brings back, fish, fish, _fish_. Why can't he bring a nice plump vole? Or mouse? Even a rat!" He ranted, and showed no signs of stopping soon, "and his one white paw! Creepy! Well, it freaks me out. Then Daisysong flirts with him! He never trains Gorsepaw! And to top it all off he's not PeakClan born!" He panted, his eyes wild and lips drawn back in a snarl. By the time he finished, everyone in the clan was staring at him roar at Rabbittail.

Rabbittail's calm green eyes suddenly glowed with bravery, her claws flexed, sinking into the soft grass and her what was left of her mangled tail lashed furiously. Jaggedstar instantly stopped his harsh words and shut up. He tried to stand tall, like the muscled leader he was but under her intense green gaze, he dipped his head. "No, she'll be fine. Don't _ever_ speak like that. You remember Featherflight." The mud colored leader parted his jaws in the beginnings of protest but never said a word with the pale brown she cat staring him down, hard. "Now, Whiteclaw's never done anything bad before, right? I see no need to worry, he'll bring her back safely. _I_ trust him with her," her pose and all of her went back to her normal self and every cat seemed to have a newfound respect for the leader's mate. She twined her tail with Jaggedstar's, both of them walking to his den.

"What was that about? Is my sister ok?" Croaked the look-alike to Jaggedstar, Thorntail- his son. Starmist gave a half nod but prayed to CloudClan, 'let them be alright.' Starmist walked into Jaggedstar's den, seeing him laying with Rabbittail she hated to barge in but she had to. "Jaggedstar? I must speak to you, it's urgent." She mewed frantically. He got up, shooting Rabbittail an apologetic glance, before heading out his den. "What is it?" He asked, his claws unsheathing nervously. "Oh, it's nothing about a prophecy, but I'll be taking Moonpaw as an apprentice, no longer Mudpaw."

She said, looking at her black paws the whole time, Jaggedstar seemed bewildered and Starmist continued, "when he visited to get his full name he was rejected by CloudClan, they said they saw a dark colored cat walking in their pawsteps but until now they thought it was Mudpaw, they said he's to be warrior, and Moonpaw should be my apprentice. I'm worried about Mudpaw, he's not eaten since then, he's starving! Just look." Jaggedstar glanced at the apprentice den to see Foxpaw and Gorsepaw playing and Mudpaw sprawled out on the bare grass. Over his pure dark brown pelt, his ribs were faintly showing and his legs looked weak. "He's kept more to himself ever since his mother- Featherflight died, and his brother, Snakepaw. But now, having been put down in front of his ancestors and thing he's believed in must've crushed him, is there anything you can do? He is your grandson after all."

Jaggedstar flinched at the mention of his long-lost daughter and at the mention of Mudpaw being his grandson. "Shh, you know who his father is! I have no interest in communicating with kin of that cat!" Spat the leader, but his tone hushed. "But you loved Snakepaw!" Protested the smudged she cat, and Jaggedstar looked down at his paws. "Snakepaw was different, he was loyal," he said meekly, and Starmist just snorted. "You know, Mudpaw needs someone, but that can't be me, I have a path set out by CloudClan, I chose it, they chose it, Thorntail is dying, Daisysong is gone, he has no friends, or father! What's wrong with helping him!" hissed Starmist, he voice louder than she intended. "He has his father's eyes, freaky!" Admitted the leader shamefully. Starmist shook her head, "I thought you were _better_ than that, to judge a cat by their appearance, but I was wrong." She stalked off, leaving Jaggedstar to onto watched as Moonpaw trailed after her new mentor and Mudpaw lay on the grass, alone.

Whiteclaw began sobbing softly into Daisysong's silky cream pelt, 'why'd StarClan take her away from me? Or CloudClan, anyone, why?!' He hissed in his mind through a mixture of grief and anger. He loved her so much, and now the whole clan seemed to be watching and saw him confess his love for the leader's daughter.

"I-I..." Came a dry, hoarse voice and Whiteclaw nearly broke out into wails again. Bluefeather gazed, surprised, and flinging her head around, looking for the raspy voice. "I-I, love you too," came the cracked voice of Daisysong. She made no movement, but Bluefeather shoved Whiteclaw aside, letting the yarrow plant take its effect, causing Daisysong to retch all the poison up. Her throat convulsed and putrid smelling stuff came up, but Whiteclaw didn't even notice the stink.

He instantly began grooming Daisysong's off-white fur, in rapidly fast swipes, as if he was repeatedly checking her wasn't dreaming. "I thought you'd gone forever! I love you, and I'll _never_ leave you! _Ever_!" He hissed lowly, but not rudely, just in a shaky voice, glad she loved him back, and that she was fine. "Hey, let the poor girl breathe! She just came back! Sheesh," came the mew of Bluefeather and she added in a lower voice, "tomcats." She chuckled, but her eyes became serious and she focused on Daisysong, giving her some poppy seeds and letting her rest, then checking if there was anything else wrong. "Hello," began a wary sounding voice, it was the cloud white pelt of Snowheart, "you may want to see Timberstar, he's mad that your here," he gave a few frantic glances around the camp, then dashed off to his sister, Bluefeather, to help.

Whiteclaw was puzzled but he heeded the warrior's words and heading to a den that smell most like the NightClan leader. "Timberstar? It's Whiteclaw of PeakClan. May I-" "Come in, **_now_**!" Boomed a deep voice like, millions of cats stomping their paws. Stunned, Whiteclaw entered, and nearly swept off his paws by the overwhelming stench of NightClan. "Ugh," Timberstar growled, "PeakClan stink. But that's beside the point, why are you here? Cobrastrike says he and his patrol found you on our territory, with a she cat, Jaggedstar's daughter, correct?" He asked, his voice full of sting but Whiteclaw thought he heard a hint of concern. Whiteclaw froze, he and Daisysong had gone to enemy territory to spy on them, Daisysong was looking for a reason to attack, angry from her brother's serious injury. "We, uh, we looking for herbs for Starmist and, um, I smelled catmint, but we ran into your patrol and Daisysong," he gulping in fear remembering the horror, "she crashed into a death-uh, I mean a quietusberry bush."

Timberstar seemed shocked, his jaw hanging open slightly but his expression didn't last for long and he became emotionless once more. "Ah," he simply rumbled, his dark eyes burning Whiteclaw's black pelt for answers. "Ok, Bluefeather will tend to her wounds, but be sure to **_never_** come back. PeakClan isn't welcome." His voice showed no hesitation but it was filled with regret for some reason. Whiteclaw just nodded curtly, getting mad at the leader's tone with him. Crookedstar never treated him like that, or anyone especially Leopardfur. His heart nearly jumped out of his throat. Leopardfur... His stopped, shook his head and gave his chest a few licks before continuing to see Daisysong.

"Bluefeather, it's-" he stopped as the beautiful she cat, Daisysong buried her face in his side, "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have come here! Or eaten those berries!" She sobbed her tears flowing, lightly soaking his dark fur. "Shh, it's alright," he said, "I'm just glad your ok." She looked up at hime her green eyes red from crying, "no, no that's just it, I wasn't ok. I went to CloudClan, but a she cat that I didn't recognize came up to me and said in a kind voice, "I'm sorry, those berries you ate, they killed you. But it's not your time, I will grant your soul passage to your land again," she had hurt, pain and love in her eyes, and.." Daisysong looked deep in Whiteclaw's eyes, "have you ever loved?" She asked, her eyes not leaving his. He froze, just as he did when speaking with the NightClan leader. 'Yes,' whispered a voice inside and it tugged at him. "Yes," he sighed, giving into the voice, "I do miss her, but she will never take the place for you in my heart." "What was her name?" Asked the sleek she cat and Whiteclaw looked at her was a hint of sadness and disappointment in his eyes as he said, "her name was was Leopardfur."

**A/N**

**Whoa, who da ever thought?! Well me, but whatever, sorry this chapter was late, I've been having writers block. I'd like a pm for suggestions, and I am still accepting OCs.**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**So, my writers block is still there, but it's clearing up a bit. I am still accepting OCs, but that ends on 12-13-14. So I suggest you people hurry, if you want an OC in my story, peace! READ THIS NOTE, IVE CHANGED _FIRSTSTRIKE_ TO _COBRASTRIKE_!"**

Jaggedstar watched as Moonpaw slipped into the medicine den, and he gazed at his grandson. 'Oh, Featherflight, why'd your kits have to be with _him_...' He thought gravely, summoned every drop of his courage and stalked to Mudpaw. "Mudpaw? You alright," began the leader, "you seem hungry," he said, and Mudpaw just looked at him and sighed. "I saw you arguing with Starmist. Why don't you like me?" Mudpaw asked sadly, sitting up straight. Jaggedstar stopped dead.

'Why don't I like my own grandson?!' "It's not you, Mudpaw, it's who your father is." Jaggedstar answered, trying to win over his grandson, but failing. "My _father_?!" Mudpaw hissed in fury, "whoever _he_ is _I'm_ not him! I just wanted to help sick cats, share dreams with my ancestors and lost ones, I never wanted to hurt anyone! But I see the way you look at me! Like I'm some **_rat_** a foolish apprentice brought in! Or **_crow-foo_d **that's alive with maggots! Why, what'd I ever do to you? Look back, and you'll see, that since I was a kit, you favored _Snakepaw_ over me! Look back, and you'll see all I've ever done is try to win your trust and love!" With that the skinny tom stalked off, out of the camp, leaving his grandfather staring after his lashing tail disappearing into the tree that led out of their camp. Suddenly Gorsepaw came running from the nursery where he was playing with Ravenkit, Stonekit, and Flowerkit.

"Someone get Starmist! Darkwing is kitting! Darkwing is kitting!" He yowled, as Moonpaw and her new mentor came rushing out of the den. "_What_?" Shrieked Starmist, "she can't be kitting, it's too early, she's only moved in the nursery 2 moons ago!" "Well tell that to a screaming Darkwing, and flowing blood!" Gasped the young apprentice, as Ivytail led her 3 kits out of the nursery. "Moonpaw, fetch some large leaves, and poppyseed!" Ordered the black and white she cat, and a nervous Moonpaw raced back to her den to get the herbs. Starmist entered the dimly lit den where Darkwing was howling in pain, screaming, "Thorntail?! Where's Thorntail?" "Hush, hush, calm down Darkwing, it's okay, I'm here to help. Now, do you want your kits, once you make the choice there's not going back," asked Starmist hurriedly, and Darkwing nodded weakly, before yowling again. "Starmist placed a white paw lightly on Darkwing's belly, and told her, "now, push, **_push_**!" Darkwing wailed, and a very very small black and brown kit. Lakesong, who was still in the den, came over and gently licked the kit. Her face tilted to the side and she nudged the kit, then licked it again. She shook her head.

The kit was dead, but Darkwing just hollered again in agony and Starmist said, "Darkwing, there's 2 more. Now remember, and do as I say," Starmist waited a moment before, "now! Push!" Darkwing shrieked, but did as she was told and a cream and brown kit came out. Lakesong kicked the kit, and to her surprise, it mewled weakly and found its way to Darkwing's belly, and began to suckle. Darkwing sighed, smiled then screamed again. "Push! Did you not hear me?" Yowled the now tired medicine cat, and Moonpaw had not yet returned. As if on que, Moonpaw entered then den, and wrinkled her nose at the strong scent of blood. "Got the herbs, here are some beech leaves that WaveClan gave us a while ago." She said, her voice strange from her scrunched up nose. Starmist nodded tiredly and slipped the beech leaves under Darkwing to soak up the blood. Darkwing cried out in pain and the last kit came out, smallest of the three. Moonpaw rushed to the kit and frantically licked it. It parted its jaws in a mew but no sound came out. It stumbled over to its mother and latched on next to its littermate. "C-could someone get Thorntail? He should see his kits." Darkwing said shakily. And Moonpaw ran back to the medicine den to fetch the leader's son, after all Thorntail wasn't well ... Soon after Moonpaw returned, and with the frail Thorntail. His strong muscles seemed to be gone, his blue eyes were dull with pain, and his brown pelt clung to his ribs, showing just how skinny he was. "What is it? Why am I here, I'm-" he stopped mid-sentence and looked at his mate. "Darkwing... Are these our kits? They're beautiful..." His eyes seemed to glow brightly again for a half second before clouding again as he lay next to her. "What are their names?" He asked, and Darkwing smiled warmly. "This one-" she began flicking her tail to the smallest, a tortoiseshell tom- "Snakekit. And this one-" she said, moving her tail to the cream and brown one- "is Birchkit. Both toms." Thorntail seemingly forced a smile, and winced when he stood up. "Perfect. I have to go rest now, but I'll stay here if you want." He offered, licking her ears. She smiled and patted her tail next to her and he curled up, tail just over his nose and within moments he was fast asleep, but his breathes were shirt and ragged, and Starmist feared for the poor tom.

"Leopardfur? Was, was she your mate?" Asked Daisysong hesitantly, and Whiteclaw shook his head, "no, she was my mentor, but I had a small crush on her. Now, my heart is to you. I'll never even see Leopardfur again, she was a dear friend." Daisysong nodded, and slowly got to her feet. "We best be getting back, it's almost sunset, again. We've been gone for a whole day..." She said, looking out at the marshland, straining her eyes to see her precious moorland. "Yep, and on our way, tell me about the she cat who brought you back." Whiteclaw stood up and let Daisysong lean on him as they departed. And as they were about to leave, "wait, _wait_!" They turned to see Bluefeather, Snowheart, and, Corbrastrike running over to them. Bluefeather stepped to Daisysong and they touched noses purring. "I'm Snowheart, I hope after these circumstances, we can be friends." Said the huge white tom, and Cobrastrike made his way to Whiteclaw, but he veered to Daisysong, but she cowered by her medicine cat friend. He growled lightly but turned his attention to Whiteclaw.

"How's Mudpaw and Snakepaw?" He asked in a very shushed voice, and Whiteclaw felt ashamed. "Mudpaw's is okay, he's training to be the medicine cat apprentice, but Snakepaw..." Whiteclaw trailed off and Cobrastrike's eyes narrowed to tiny slits. "What, what the matter with my- my friend?" He hissed angrily. Whiteclaw hung his head, "Snakepaw drowned the day I arrived. He fell in the river, Starmist tried to save him, and so did Mudpaw but they were too late." Cobrastrike growled lowly and hissed in Whiteclaw's ear, "if _anything_ happens to my dear s- friend, Mudpaw, I'll see to it, _something_ happens to you!" He backed up and faked a warm smile before heading to the warrior den with Snowheart. And Bluefeather to the medicine den.

Whiteclaw shivered. 'Just what _was_ Cobrastrike capable of?!' "CloudClan to Whiteclaw! You alive in there?" joked Daisysong. "C'mon, my father's gonna be furious with us!" She mewed and Whiteclaw realized she was right.

As they gladly hurried away from the icky marshes Whiteclaw asked, "so, who was this she cat who brought you back?" He said, keeping pace with her. "She had a rich black pelt but a white chest and flecks. Her eyes were midnight blue, say, her eyes looked just like yours. And the tip of her tail was bent, it looked broken in a way." Whiteclaw stopped dead.

'_Tinysnow_?...' He questioned himself. "Whiteclaw? Are you alright? Did I say something? Whiteclaw?!" He shook his head to clear it, cleared his throat, "oh, I just, I know the she cat you described. Tinysnow. My mother."

**A/N**

**Duh, duh duh! Well I love cliffhangers. And don't worry Heatherstrike88, her kits will appear. I repeat though, IVE CHANGED _FIRSTSTRIKE_ TO _COBRASTRIKE_**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**I don't have much to say other than, plz check out my new story, Unacceptable. It's ok, in my opinion. Also I have a new rule, on how many reviews I get, means new chapter, so review=chapter.**

"You must miss her. What about your other family? You've not talked about them since you got here." Whiteclaw hung his head at Daisysong's question. "Dead. And so is Tinysnow, she drowned in a flood. My brother died of corw-food, my sister died birthing her kits, but they died too cause no other queen was nursing. My father left the clans, so I assume he's dead, and my aunt and uncle, they mysteriously disappeared." He explained coldly, but his eyes betrayed him as he began tearing up, remembering all the deaths. Daisysong placed her tail on his shoulder, "well, I'm not dead, well not anymore, but I'll always be here for you." she smiled and gasped when she finally saw the moors. "Home, oh, I've forgotten that wonderful scent, and to think NightClan stench was becoming familiar." She giggled, and eagerly raced off, Whiteclaw hot on her tail. They reached camp, and entered through the dirt place. "Where. Were. You. Two?" boomed the brown leader, and Rabbittail's eyes shone with happiness. "Places, now where's Thorntail? I've been worried!" replied Daisysong simply, but her father stopped her, "no, where were you? I know it's not just 'places'. So where were you, what's so bad you can't tell me? I'm your father." Daisysong lowered her head, and closed her eyes, "your Mudpaw's grandfather, but you don't care about him. Why should you care about me?" She retorted, now glaring into her father's deep blue gaze, and his dark pelt bristled and his tail fluffed a bit. "That's different, I've a reason why, but you my daughter, please, where'd you go with that tomcat?!" He hissed, and cats began to stare. Daisysong puffed her cream fur in fury and spat, "Featherflight was you daughter too, but you were there for her?! No! Leave me be!" Jaggedstar froze, dead, but eyes blazing and very much alive. "She is gone, don't speak of her like that! I loved her, and your my sweet daughter! What's so terrible you can't put your faith in me?! What's so horrid you can't let me help?!" He screeched, and Daisysong blurted in rage, "I died, can you help with that?! No! Whiteclaw did!" Jaggedstar looked at Whiteclaw- looked at Daisysong- looked at Whiteclaw- and stalked away. Daisysong sighed, and looked at Whiteclaw unhappily. "Let's go see my brother." She said simply, and he nodded. They padded to the medicine den, where Moonpaw was mixing a poultice. "Hello! Didn't hear you come in. What's going on?" Moonpaw asked kindly, stopping to look at the pair. "Where's Thorntail? I'd like to see how he's doing." Moonpaw's eyes darkened, and she sniffed, "uh, um, you should see Starmist about him." She stuttered, and started working back on her poultice. Daisysong let out a shriek of terror, and raced to the back of the medicine den. "Starmist? How's my brother? He's my brother!" she screeched, and Starmist nearly jumped out of her smudged pelt. She gave ear chest a few quick licks and said, "Thorntail is in the nursery. With his new kits." Starmist hastily replied, "now, I need to hurry with this! Go." Whiteclaw tilted his head at his friend, and escorted Daisysong out. "I think she and Moonpaw are working on a cure for your brother. Let's go see Thorntail, and his kits." Whiteclaw said, trying to calm down Daisysong, fur standing on end. She growled, but trudged to the nursery. Lakesong was dozing off, her head gently laying on her forepaws, Ivytail was playing with her three kits, who were to be apprenticed in a moon. Darkwing was silently watching her tiny newborns squeal and mew blindly. Thorntail was by her flank, resting. His fur was matted thinly against his sides, his rubs were more visible than when they left, his nose was crusted and as were his eyes, his breathing was very irregular, and phlegm was catching in his breaths. "Thorntail? It's Daisysong." He parted his eyes open half way. "D-Daisysong? Your b-back," he coughed, quickly got up and retched outside. "S-sorry, it's been getting worse." He meekly said, and Darkwing replied, "go see Starmist, see if her mix is ready yet, I don't want the kits getting sick." He nodded, and got up unsteadily and stumbled to the medicine den. "Darkwing, Daisysong, I think I know what Thorntail is ill with." Darkwing looked up with hope shining in her lavender eyes, Daisysong looked at Whiteclaw, desperation glimmering in her green eyes. "Well? What is wrong with my love?" asked Darkwing, curling her tail over her two kits. "In my land, RiverClan, we had terrible diseases, blackcough, and what Thorntail has, it was called greencough. The cats that get it don't survive easily, elders, kits, some apprentices, and even the strongest warriors can die of it. But I know the cure, we RiverClan used it." He explained, happy to be finally be of some use, not just sitting around. "Well, how can we save him, my brother, and her mate?" Daisysong asked, squeezing her crush for answers. "It's called catmint. But it grows by Twoleg place."

**A/N**

**Dern it! I have writers block, I'd like some pm for ideas, feel free to send me anything. Also plz read my new story, Unacceptable**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**_Unacceptable_ is my new story, if anyone could read and review, it'd be great, as 1 review= 1 chapter, or 6 reviews= 6th chapter, get it? Let's go, also I have writers block again, and if people could pm me ideas I'll see if they fit.**

"Twoleg place?" echoed Darkwing as she stood up, leaving her kits mewling. "Twolegs might be like the Noclaws. Walk on two feet?" said Daisysong, and Darkwing's eyes shimmered with understanding. Whiteclaw mewed, "yes, I'm sure, do you know where we can find their dens? Catmint usually grows by it." Darkwing and Daisysong shook their heads, "no, we've only seen them. But I know of a place where we might find some, we have a Striking Lane, where the demons cross."

Daisysong paused, and gulped, "they have these tall dens, with bright sticks coming out of the ground, and dogs from the inside. The demons rest in a hard matted ground with little rocks embedded in it. Is that a Noclaw den?" finished Daisysong, whiskers twitching in anticipation. "Yes, sounds like it. But Darkwing, I'm afraid you can't come along. Feed your kits, they need you." Whiteclaw muttered the last part and Darkwing growled, "what?! But-" Daisysong flicked her tail over her friend's mouth. "Snakekit and Birchkit need you, especially if Thorntail doesn't make it. Go." She urged and Darkwing sat back down, to her kits pleasure.

She sighed and mewed, "at least take a warrior, you'll need it. And don't be gone too long." The two nodded, and began to set off when Whiteclaw veered to Starmist's den. Thorntail was lying fast asleep on a moss bed. "He's not getting better. What do I do?! I'm a useless medicine cat, I can't even heal a cough." said Starmist sorrowfully, and Moonpaw drearily sat next to her, giving herself a few licks. "Your not, I know what he has, it's called greencough. It's a horrid disease. Tansy can prolong it, or help cats not get sick with it. Daisysong and I are going to fetch the cure. We'll be taking a warrior, and we'll be back as soon as possible."

Whiteclaw said hurriedly, and the light returned to Starmist's eyes. "Why've we never encountered this before?" She asked, and Whiteclaw's heart skipped a beat. 'No, it _can't_ be...' He stopped and Daisysong spoke up, "it's been hard times for us, and maybe the sickness found a weakness in Thorntail's injuries, you should check on Gorsepaw, he got hurt too." She mewed, and Moonpaw went to fetch tansy.

"Why were you at a loss of words? Do you know why we've _never_ gotten this before?" She accused, and Whiteclaw lowered his muzzle. "Yes, I have an idea, I'll tell you on the way. Let's go get someone. How about Gorsepaw? He should be better," explained Whiteclaw but changing the subject. "Hm, maybe, or Mudpaw? He knows some herbs if we get hurt," argued Daisysong, but not rudely. "How about we bring the both of them? Gorsepaw needs to learn more, and Mudpaw seemed gloomy when we left." offered Whiteclaw, and Daisysong agreed, "sure, but where is Mudpaw? I haven't seen him since we got back." Whiteclaw nodded, and made his way to the apprentice den, where Foxpaw and Gorsepaw where grooming each other, Hollypaw sat dozing in the corner and Hopepaw was sleeping next to her.

"Gorsepaw, how would you like to come out on a mission to help Thorntail? Mudpaw's coming too if we can find him." Whiteclaw persuaded, and Gorsepaw got to his feet, and Foxpaw complained, "where're you going now ya mangy fur-ball? I'm cold." Gorsepaw licked her ears, "sorry, I'm behind in training and this could help me. Bye, Foxpaw." He gently mewed, Foxpaw brushed her muzzle against his, "alright, come back in one piece, got me ya rabbit-brain?" She teased, and Gorsepaw nodded before ducking out of the den.

"Where are you three going?" growled a voice. The trio spun around to face Icepelt. "I _said_," he growled more fiercely, "where are you going?" Gorsepaw shrunk down and Daisysong puffed out her chest in an attempt to seem strong. Whiteclaw glared at Icepelt, blue eyes blazing like wildfire. "Saving Thorntail. Unless you'd like a clanmate to _die_ on your behalf." Icepelt let his fur lie flat, Gorsepaw stood tall as Icepelt calmed down. "Sorry, but if your going I'm going. I've known Thorntail since he was Thornkit. And I was already a warrior. I feel like his brother. Let me go with you." His dark brown eyes shone with eagerness, and Whiteclaw looked at Daisysong- looked at Gorsepaw- looked at Icepelt, and nodded.

"We're taking Mudpaw too, you seen him?" pipped Gorsepaw. Icepelt flicked his tail toward the camp entrance. "Saw him storm out after he spoke to Jaggedstar before you got back, and saw him by the river on my patrol with Cricketfang, Hopepaw and Redwing." The three gave a curt nod and trotted out the camp with Icepelt on their tails. Whiteclaw hurled himself in the river and began swimming up. Daisysong dipped a paw in, but shook it, letting the droplets fly and claimed, "it's too wet. Sorry, I'll walk with them." He sighed and kicked his legs forward, and flung his forepaws forward. He had only swam for a little while when an outline of a dark brown pelt came into view. "Mudpaw!" Whiteclaw shouted and Mudpaw spun around, his yellow eyes were slightly red, and Whiteclaw assumed he'd been crying. "G-go," he stuttered his voice breaking from his tears.

"Come on, we need you. Thorntail is dying." Whiteclaw panted, tired from the swim and shaking the water off. Mudpaw gapes at him, "Thorntail's, dying? No, not my," he choked out but stopped mid-sentence. "Do you know the cure?" He asked blinking rapidly to clear his tears from his fierce yellow eyes. "Yes, it's called catmint, Daisysong, Icepelt, and Gorsepaw are coming with us." Mudpaw hesitantly stood up and began walking when Icepelt burst out of the bushes, his brown eyes calm though. "There you are, let's get going. They're waiting." He growled and dashed through the bushes again. Daisysong was whining not far off, but there wasn't any sound from Gorsepaw. "What if he drowned?!" She fretted aloud, and Whiteclaw came up from behind her, "well, if I _drowned_, what kind of RiverClan cat would I be?" He chuckled and she licked his muzzle happily.

"Great CloudClan," she breathed, "I thought something happend!" Gorsepaw came out from the direction of the moors, and he was holding a finch and two rabbits. "How'd I do?" He laughed, and tossed a rabbit to Whiteclaw and Daisysong the finch to Mudpaw and he began sharing the rabbit with Icepelt. "Yum. I love rabbit." Daisysong mewed happily, and Whiteclaw shrugged, "meh, rabbit's good, but _fish_ is better." He growled playfully, and they all laughed.

But little did they know their enemy was stalking them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike...

**A/n**

**I need some reviews on _Unacceptable_, plz I'd like some opinion. That's be great. I'd also like some ideas for OCs if anyone wants, I'm accepting into PeakClan now, but the deadline is December 13th, 2014, so if ya want an OC I suggest you enter now. Also if anyone would like to put an idea in for this story, just pm me**


	11. Chapter 9

A/N

This may be sad for our poor Gorsepaw. And if someone could tell me whether Mapleleaf should live or die, that'd be great, the story is Unacceptable.

Jaggedstar paced around camp yet again, Whiteclaw, Daisysong, Gorsepaw, Icepelt and Mudpaw had all gone missing. Jaggedstar sighed, 'maybe they'll come back,' he hopelessly thought. He walked into the apprentice den to see if one if the apprentices had returned. Foxpaw was grooming her face, Hopepaw was just waking up, and Hollypaw was still sleeping. Shadepaw and her mentor, Lionclaw had gone on the sunhigh patrol, along with Longfang. "Foxpaw! Go get your mentor and a friend, let's do battle practice." Jaggedstar ordered, and Foxpaw nudged Hopepaw up, "let's go do battle practice, Jaggedstar told me to pick a friend and my mentor, Jaggedstar is gonna train us!" she exclaimed excitedly, and Hopepaw whiskers twitched with curiosity. "Huh! I wonder what he's got in mind." Hopepaw said, stretching and following her ginger friend to the clearing in the moors.

Foxpaw found her mentor, Reedtail, lounging and sharing tongues with Mossclaw. He got up and had Redwing, Hopepaw's mentor come with them. The five cats were all in the middle of the clearing, the mentors off the the side watching their apprentices. Jaggedstar circled the apprentices, and sat in front of them. "Both of you will fight me. Claws sheathed of course, and no aims for the nose." He said, and Hopepaw jumped up, "I'll go, so long as I can leave after training is pretty boring, but fighting the leader may be ok."

She slid to the side, and ducked under the tall leader, he rolled over, and "clawed" her underbelly, but she pried free of his grip and pounced on his back, pinning him down. He went limp, and Hopepaw backed off, a prideful gleam in her eyes. But Jaggedstar leaped up, tackling the grey she cat. She let out an 'oof' of surprise, and nipped his ear. He shifted his weight to his hind legs and Hopepaw used her muzzle to trip him, the leader falling on his back. She flicked her fluffy ears in success. "Great job, Hopepaw." mewed the leader, a hint of surprise in his voice. He trotted over to Redwing and whispered something into her ear. She let out a small gasp, and smiled at her apprentice.

It was Foxpaw's turn.

Reedtail padded over the his apprentice and mewed, "good luck, remember everything I taught you," Foxpaw nodded, and she instantly leaped into the brown tom's back, raking her sheathed claws down his sides before jumping off, and using a front paw blow, hitting him in the head, then zipping behind him to yank his tail. Jaggedstar was very surprised at Foxpaw's agility to think of such quick and speedy moves, the leader had no time to think. He turned to his side, "raked" her underbelly with sheathed claws, and swiftly was back on all fours. Foxpaw seemed a little stunned but that didn't last for long as she reared on her hind paws and brought all her weight down on him, winning the fight." Reedtail glowed with pride, rather than his apprentice. She just modestly groomed her ears. Jaggedstar got to his paws and whispered something to Reedtail. Reedtail bursted his excitement, much to Foxpaw's confusion. "Go on back to camp, rest, then you two get ready for your assessment," announced the the leader and the grey apprentice mewed, "when we pass our assessment, we'll be warriors!" She nearly sprinted back to camp and screamed the news but she didn't. "If," reminded Foxpaw, "if we pass," she said, and Hopepaw sighed, "we are gonna pass."

Icepelt was out hunting with Mudpaw while Whiteclaw was training with Gorsepaw, he was fighting against Daisysong. "Duck, belly rake." Whiteclaw commanded, and Gorsepaw did exactly that, but Daisysong rolled to the side, and aimed a blow at his ear raking her sheathed paw over it, and then pinning him. Daisysong got up, and Gorsepaw shook himself, and hung his head. "I can't fight. I'm better at hunting." He mewed, sadness clear in his young voice. He'd only become an apprentice a few sunsets ago. "You're still new to this. I'm sorry for not training you a lot, but your an ace at hunting," said Whiteclaw. The bushes quivered and Mudpaw appeared, a young rabbit hanging from his jaws, and Icepelt behind him, with a thrush and mouse. "Food's here. Come on," said Mudpaw, all his gloominess seemed to have disappeared when the began their trek. They'd been traveling for just one day though, and with no luck at finding the catmint they needed. Suddenly an odd scent drifted towards the five cats, a scent which four of them hadn't scented yet. Whiteclaw shivered and looked around the clearing.

"What's that, why you getting jittery?" asked, Icepelt, Gorsepaw Mudpaw and Daisysong. But Whiteclaw had a good reason, it sometimes came into RiverClan territory. Dog. "Dog! Run!" He screamed, and his black pelt bristled with fear. Half the clan could easily drive off one of the pups, but this smelled like an adult, big, ferocious, and ruthless. The four PeakClan born cats eyes widened with alarm, they obviously heard of dogs, or have seen them, but didn't smell it. It burst out of the undergrowth, huge and brown. It had short fur, shorter than a cat's. It was drooling and barking like crazy, and claws that couldn't retract. "Run, run!" Hissed the RiverClan tom. The cats ran like the wind, faster than ever, while Whiteclaw sprang into the river, and swam, swam away from PeakClan territory, with the others running along the bank. The dog was strong on their trail, hot breath breathing down Gorsepaw's neck, it made him want to cry, he was barely six moons, he lied the Whiteclaw that day, he'd just turned six moons when he arrived.

He closed his eyes and threw his paws in front of him, but he was falling behind and Gorsepaw could hear the dog's growls and pants. Gorsepaw did his best, pelting forward, tail streaming out behind him. But the dog was catching up to the brown and cream tom. Jaws snapping trying to bite something, until, it did. It bit hard, onto Gorsepaw's tail, the dog happily growling at the taste of blood. Gorsepaw shrieked and with fear, as newfound energy, darted forward to catch up with his clanmates. His tail was now dragged behind him, no longer steaming gracefully. It was bloody and mangled. He cried in pain in his head, 'when will we stop?' Maybe somewhere CloudClan heard this young apprentice, or maybe Whiteclaw's ancestors did, or maybe it was just luck, but out of nowhere came a Twoleg. It yapped something at the dog and it whimpered sadly. The Twoleg clamped a circle thing on the dog's neck, then onto the neck thing a long string and walked the creature away. Gorsepaw panted heavily, and Mudpaw came up to him, not seeing his bedraggled tail. "You ok? Tired?" He asked kindly to his friend, and Gorsepaw shook his head frantically, and struggled to show the brown tabby his bitten tail.

Mudpaw gasped when he saw it, it was coated in blood and the bite marks were very visible. "H-how bad is it? Can you help?" He stuttered painfully. Mudpaw gazed at the tail. "Icepelt, get me cobwebs, poppy seeds, and marigold. The dog bit really head on Gorsepaw's tail, it's pretty bad." Icepelt nodded and Daisysong went with him. Whiteclaw padded to Gorsepaw. "I'm sorry, Gorsepaw. I should've trained you, to swim, it doesn't like water. I'm sorry it's my fault." Gorsepaw shook his head, "no, it's not your fault, I couldn't run fast enough. I'm sorry, is Icepelt back?" He asked shakily. Mudpaw looked to the side, and replied, "no, but-" Icepelt's voice cut if off and sounded from a distance, "Mudpaw! I found cobweb and poppy seed but not any marigold. Is that alright?" Mudpaw got a worried look on his face, "uhm, I guess, it may get infected, but it'll do for now, Gorsepaw, eat the seeds, it will make it easier." Mudpaw barked the orders, and Gorsepaw started panting. "W-what easier? What's gonna happen?" He asked, his voice quavering and his claws sheathing and unsheathing. "Just," Mudpaw looked deep into Gorsepaw's pale amber eyes, "sleep," Mudpaw calmly said, and Gorsepaw reluctantly lapped up the seeds from Mudpaw's paw pad. His eyelids drooped, and he rested his head on his forepaws, a few seconds later his breathes evened and he was asleep. "Now, I can work."

Mudpaw placed cobwebs on the tail, and had Daisysong look for horsetail, or dry oak leaves to treat the tail if it got infected. Thyme if he gets nervous or goes into shock when he wakes up, and willow bark to ease the pain. They decided to rest where the dog chased them, and Icepelt said it was JungleClan territory. "Ugh!" Mudpaw groaned, "I, I don't think I can save it." He moaned in frustration. Icepelt and Whiteclaw gasped. "Gorsepaw isn't an 'it'! He's a clanmate!" hissed Icepelt and Whiteclaw's night sky pelt bristled. "No! Of course he's not an it! I meant the tail. It'll have to go." He protested, and the two older toms murmured, "ohhh," and Mudpaw lifted the tail off, and bit off the remaining tendons, leaving only a third if the tail, just a little stump. Daisysong came back with every herb he asked for except thyme. "What if goes into shock?!" He screeched, and Icepelt took him for a walk to calm him down.

"We're back." Announced Mudpaw, and he seemed much more calmer than before. Icepelt scented the air. "JungleClan patrol." He hissed in a hushed tone. Before the cats had anything to do about it, a JungleClan cat, matted fur and scared eyes. It was a black she cat with one ginger paw and sky blue eyes. "W-w-what are you doing here? Y-your PeakClan, r-right?" she stuttered lifting her ginger paw up, unsheathing her claws. "Vinepaw, it's Mudpaw. You know me, Mudpaw. What's the matter? You seem scared and, well, what's wrong?" She placed her paw back onto the ground, but her eyes were still flooded with fear, slightly that she was outnumbered. "M-Mudpaw. You've not been to the MoonTree. Why?" She asked, she let down her guard slightly, and Mudpaw eyes flashed briefly with regret. "CloudClan didn't give me my name. They told me I wasn't destined to me a medicine cat. I'm supposed to be a warrior, but a sickness broke out in our camp, Whiteclaw knows the cure, so we're traveling to find it." He finished, and Vinepaw's eyes drifted to Gorsepaw, unconscious and only a stub tail.

"A dog chased us to your territory and it bit Gorsepaw's tail. It was actually still connected but I couldn't save it, so I had to bite it." Mudpaw explained to the thin she cat. She slowly nodded, and relaxed her fur. "Who're your friends? I'm Vinepaw, medicine apprentice, to Greyclaw." She introduced herself. "I'm Daisysong, daughter of Jaggedstar." She mewed kindly, and Icepelt stepped forward. "I am Icepelt, son of Snowstar, former leader of PeakClan." He said, his voice cracking at the mention of his mother. Whiteclaw took a step forward, a mouse-length from the scared apprentice. "I am Whiteclaw, formerly of RiverClan." He said, and Vinepaw become confused. "RiverClan?" She echoed. "I'll explain later," he quickly replied. Mudpaw licked his friend's ears, "Vinepaw, why do you look so ragged? Is something wrong in JungleClan?" He asked her, concern filling his voice.

She stopped, her eyes back to being charged with fear, and waves of it coming off her. "We, we have a sickness too. Horrid coughing, like wheezing, pus coming from the eyes, green phlegm from the nose, and fevers! It took a life from Springstar, it killed Stormyeyes and Blackkit, Silverpaw and Flowersnout, it, it took my mentor, Greyclaw. I have no idea what to do!" She cried, and fell the ground, Mudpaw helping her up. "Shh, it's ok, we won't hurt you. The illness it's called greencough, Whiteclaw has seen it in his clan." She tiredly nodded, and Mudpaw have her poppy seeds to help her sleep. "Ughh, wha?" murmured a voice, and Whiteclaw turned to see Gorsepaw waking up. Mudpaw let out a tiny gasp. "Gorsepaw, your awake!" He pretended to be surprised. "Yes, I realized that. How'd you do with my tail?" He asked, and then shrieked, "my tail! I-I can't feel it," he circled himself, and kept letting out short screeches. "My, my t-tail!" He took a deep breath and sighed. "I see that it's hardly there. But, every brave warrior has it's scars, and losing my tail is mine. I accept that, in fact, I'm proud of it!" He boasted, and Mudpaw whispered to Vinepaw who'd awaken from Gorsepaw's shrieks, "he's puffing a lot of got air, ya know," he said, indistinctly. Vinepaw's eyes were dull and exhausted. Icepelt caught a bird for her to eat, as she never had time to eat, trying to heal the cats. "So, how do find the cure and what is it?" She asked through mouthfuls. "Whiteclaw, what is the cure?" Mudpaw called from her side. "It's called catmint, or chickweed could be used too, and tansy to stop cats from getting it, but temporarily." He answered, pausing from talking to Daisysong. Vinepaw nodded to Mudpaw and they got up. "We need to get moving. If we're gonna help our clans that is." Icepelt said, after Vinepaw whispered something in his ear.

"Yes, but let's check on JungleClan, NightClan and WaveClan. They could be ill too, we know JungleClan is, but Vinepaw should get a fellow warrior, and see if the other two clans are doing all right," said Daisysong sternly. Some gasps went around but Vinepaw shakily got to her paws. "I know just the cats for my warriors." She announced, and began trotting ahead to her camp. They arrived at a wall of brambles and thorns. "Wait," she commanded and dashed inside. The cats stayed hidden in the thick undergrowth, the mint plants masking their scents. Vinepaw carefully padded out of her camp, with two new scents following. A she cat and tom warily appeared behind her. The she cat was black and grey tabby with blue eyes, and her fear-scent surrounded her and the tom was a cream with brown dots and amber eyes that blazed with uncertainty. "Guys, you may come out, I have my friends." Mudpaw stepped out the bushes, followed by Icepelt and a limping Gorsepaw. Daisysong stepped out last, and asked to the JungleClan cats, "how's Springstar? I heard she got sick," the she cat cowered to the ground, and the tom stood protectively in front of her.

"She's fine. But your numbers are intimidating her!" He spat, and bared his teeth. Vinepaw swatted him with a sheathed paw. "Leopardsnout! They know a cure for the cough, it's called greencough, and they know a cure. Back off, for your sister's sake." She growled and Leopardsnout flattened his ears at the mention of his sister. The thin she cat got up and mewed weakly, "um, hi, I'm Ivypaw. This is my, my," she stopped and looked at her paws. "I'm his mate. I'm supposed to be a warrior now, but when the sickness swept the camp, she delayed my ceremony." Ivypaw explained shyly, and Leopardsnout gave a curt nod.

"If you know a cure, let's get going." He said harshly. "Wait we're going to WaveClan and NightClan first." Icepelt mewed, letting Gorsepaw rest on his shoulder. "What's wrong with that tom?" Mumbled Ivypaw, and Vinepaw says, "a dog bit his tail off. He hasn't found his balance with out a tail just yet." She explained, "let's go to NightClan now, then WaveClan." She declared, and the others agreed. Gorsepaw managed to catch a mouse, despite his tail, Ivypaw a squirrel and Whiteclaw got a water vole. The ate on the edge of PeakClan territory, near NightClan. They would soon embark on a journey, one that would weaken the clans to their last breath, then save them.

A/N

I did my best to make it long, but I'm not sure, I'll may update Unacceptable tomorrow but not many of my reviewers have reviewed it. Sorry if I'm losing my touch, I just can't think of much


	12. Chapter 10

A/N

So sorry for not updating! I've got my dumb finals coming up and something else making me nervous and jittery. Hopefully, I'll hVe more time to update my other stories.

Whiteclaw's POV

"Wait, Vinepaw, if your mentor died, then your clan doesn't have a medicine cat now, right?" asked Mudpaw. Vinepaw halted. "No, I have an apprentice. Took one on as soon as Greyclaw died. Her name is Frostkit." She said, and Mudpaw stepped in front of her. "A kit?! That's your apprentice? A kit?! How she supposed to aid your while clan?!" He yowled, and Vinepaw flinched. "She's seven moons old, but when everyone fell ill Springstar stopped doing ceremonies. So her and her siblings, Sandkit and Blackkit, didn't get their ceremonies, but Blackkit died." She shakily replied, and Gorsepaw sniffed the air, "I scent NightClan." He mewed simply. As they approached the NightClan camp, Daisysong shivered. She remembered the time where she "died". Whiteclaw also had the chills. He remembered the battle with the patrol, when he briefly lost his saneness. He shook his head. That's the past, he needed to forget it.

Gorsepaw's POV

He trotted along with his group. He'd nearly found his balance without his tail. He missed it, lashing it, twitching, and so on. Gorsepaw sighed. "Hey, who's going in the camp? I'm going." He mewed bravely. Daisysong exchanged glances with very one and stepped forward. "My friend is in this clan. I'll go." Gorsepaw crouched to the ground, and padded in the camp. He winced at the scent, but he shook himself, 'they probably think the same for us.' Daisysong trotted up behind him. She flinched too, but not at the NightClan scent. A horrid smell wafted towards Gorsepaw. He groaned lightly, it was sickness, disgusting. Cats coughed, sneezed, and wheezed everywhere. A grey she cat with amber eyes, dull with worry. She had a nick in one ear and her pelt was matted. "Bluefeather?!" screeched Daisysong in surprise. The grey she cat spun around, hissing.

She saw her friend, and relaxed, and apologized. "Sorry, Daisysong. And friend. What is it?" she questioned, her eyes clearing slightly. "We know a cure for the sickness. We're bringing cats from every clan to journey to get the cure. Bring some warriors and let's get moving." mewed Gorsepaw. "By the way, I'm Gorsepaw." He mewed again. Bluefeather sighed, "I'm afraid I can't go, but my apprentice may go. I took one after Quietbreeze died of it. Dustpaw!" She called and a pale silver-grey tabby tom emerged from the medicine den. "What?! I'm tending to Shadeheart!" He hissed and Bluefeather quietly explained and he gave a sharp gasp, then bounded in the apprentice den, then the warrior den, but with a black mottled tom. He exited the warrior den with a beautiful pale brown tabby she cat with silver-grey paws and chest and clear blue eyes.

Gorsepaw heaved a sigh, glad to breathe, she'd taken his breath away, her silky fur, shinning eyes, he took a deep breath. "Gorsepaw." He mewed happily, he touched noses with her, and his heart pounded against his chest. The tabby snorted. "Leafmist, now your nose it's cold, shoo." She complained and Gorsepaw felt pain stab his heart, like icy claws. He backed up a rabbit-length and quickly touched noses with the mottled tom. "I'm Flintpaw." He mewed gruffly, "and I'm not sure this is a good idea, I'm just lucky I've no littermates, no one to miss. Though my mother, but she's ill with the cough." He said, and Leafmist groaned, "do we have to Dustpaw? Can we at least take my sister so she doesn't die?!" Dustpaw sighed, "fine! Make it quick." Leafmist dashed away, into the warrior den, and came out moments later, explaining the situation. The she cat, a mackerel tabby. "Who are these? Other clan cats?!" She hissed insecurely. Leafmist shushed her, "Blossompollen, cool it." She urged, but her sister's pelt bristled. "No, I won't go. So what if it's a cure, I'm not leaving with other clans." She protested and stalked to the warrior den.

Leafmist grunting in annoyance. "Dumb sister. Let's hurry and go!" She hissed. She sure was ill-tempered. They stalked out of the NightClan camp, thankfully undetected by Cobrastrike or Timberstar. Leopardsnout stalked up to Leafmist, purring. "It's nice to see you again." He nodded to the toms and continued chatting with NightClan she cat. Ivypaw growled, loud enough for Leopardsnout to hear, but apparently didn't cause he kept purring with the other clancat. Ivypaw gave a low sob, and padded to Gorsepaw. Gorsepaw was surprised, why would Ivypaw walk to him? "Gorsepaw?" She began, scuffing her paw on the dirt shyly, "do you know if Leopardsnout likes me? I know he's my mate and all, but he's flirting with the Leafmist!" She cried, but Gorsepaw just have a soft sigh at the mention of Leafmist's name, 'she's so pretty...' He thought, before Ivypaw snapped him back to reality with a hiss. "Well?" She asked him impatiently. He thought for a moment then mewed, "just ask him, toms are mostly honest, but sometimes we lie to protect loved ones." He said, and have her a friendly bump. She giggled and trotted to Leopardsnout. They talked for a moment before Ivypaw nearly jumped into Leopardsnout's side. She nuzzled him fondly. 'If only...' Gorsepaw wondered sadly.

Leopardsnout's POV

He loved Ivypaw very much, but she was so young, he couldn't imagine living without her! It was unbearable. He glanced at the pale brown tabby. She flashed him a grin before turning her head back to Gorsepaw. He moaned, followed by a growl. He shook his spotted head to clear his thoughts. Eventually, his mind drifted to Flowersnout. His sister. She had an accident with foxglove and she was delayed her warrior ceremony for three moons. Leopardsnout had become a warrior before her. Then, when her time came for her new name, she chose it after her brother. He nearly cried then and there. Then, in the past moon, she caught the illness. She died, of the cough and birthing her kits. Rockdust was heart-broken, and named one of the kits Flowerkit, after his mate. The kits haven't even opened their eyes yet. They'd never know their mother, Leopardsnout sobbed, and let his tears fall lightly on the ground as they made their way to WaveClan.

They neared their territory, a stream that marks it, and the whole camp was made of little islands. "I'll go in, Rainclaw and I are friends." Leopardsnout meowed, hardly know he said it aloud till Ivypaw said she'd go too. The both of them trotted in the camp, and the stench of sickness blasted them too, like all the other camps. Ivypaw gave cough, and meowed, "dang, it stinks like our camp!" She wrinkled her nose and continued walking. A few frail cats noticed them and gave feeble hisses. Leopardsnout ignored them, but Ivypaw bared her teeth, and sniffed haughtly. "I'll go see if Rainclaw is doing alright. You go check on Icepaw and Frostpaw." Leopardsnout ordered. Ivypaw gave a curt nod and darted off. He padded to the warrior den. When he entered, no one was there, except Greyfeather, a senior warrior. She lifted her head sleepily. "Leopardsnout?" She questioned, and he nodded, where's your son, Rainclaw?" He asked, and for a brief moment her eyes clouded with grief. "He-he's dead." She mewed, her voice coming out high-pitched.

Rainclaw.

Dead.

Leopardsnout slumped, his best friend in WaveClan, was dead?! "Is Mistkit and Spiderkit and Hailkit alright?" He nearly wailed, those where his friend's kits. Greyfeather nodded. "Or Speckleflower?" He asked, and Greyfeather sighed. "No, I'm all they have, I'm hanging on, but the kits are apprentice age," she paused. "Except, Mistkit is gone, this diesese." Greyfeather cried. "It's called greencough. Whiteclaw knows what it is, his clans had it." Greyfeather's expression became serious. "That tom found by PeakClan river? He knows it?" She rasped, and Leopardsnout gave a quick nod before leaving. "Leopardsnout?" Asked Ivypaw in a meek voice, "I heard Rainclaw is dead. I'm sorry," she dipped her head. "I-I'm fine, got your friends?" She shuffled her paws. "Um, Icepaw refused, and Frostpaw is going and I'll ask Shellpaw. She's always liked adventure." and without another word, she dashed to the medicine den. Leopardsnout made his way to the apprentice den. A silvery-black tom with long legs was gloomily sitting in a reed nest. A pale silver tom was sitting next to him, grooming his paw over his ear. "Hailpaw? Spiderpaw?" He questioned and the brothers looked up.

"Who wants to know?" growled the black one, but the pale silver tom placed his long tail over his mouth, shushing him. "I'm listening, can't say the same for Spiderpaw." Leopardsnout sniffed, "I'm Leopardsnout a friend of your father." Hailpaw gasped, his tail dropping from Spiderpaw's muzzle. Spiderpaw growled again, but not in anger. "Your uncle Leopardsnout? Rainclaw said you were like a brother to him, so that makes you our uncle." He mewed, getting up and Leopardsnout noticed his fur was sticking out in all directions, dusty and matted from days of not washing. Hailpaw followed his, long fur clamped to his sides, hot and ruffled. "First clean, then I'll explain." They managed to make their fur slightly presentable, and they listened to Leopardsnout explain. After he finished, Hailpaw spoke up, "I miss Mistpaw, and Speckleflower, and Rainclaw. I'll go. But, can't Stormpetal go?" He later asked. Leopardsnout tilted his head in confusion.

"Stormpetal? Oh!" He remembered, "Rainclaw's younger half sister. Um, if she wants to I guess." He hesitantly agreed. Spiderpaw gave a flick of his tail, agreeing to come along. A moment later Hailpaw appeared out of the nursery with a dark silvery she cat with a plump belly. She was a queen. She blinked at Leopardsnout. "Leopardsnout!?" She asked her voice nearly alerting the whole clan. He shushed her. "Sorry, Hailpaw told me you were here, but I didn't believe him. Explain, Hailpaw said there was something you needed to ask me." Leopardsnout explained once again, and her pale amber eyes widened with disbelief. "You know a cure? Of course I'll go, but," she moved her nose in the direction of her belly, indicating she was to kit any day. "But, I'll go, these kits shouldn't be born in a time of chaos." She nodded, and Ivypaw appeared from the medicine den with a pale tabby she cat and a fluffy white she cat with silver splotches.

"This is Shellpaw and Frostpaw." She introduced them to Leopardsnout. "Well, there'll be more WaveClan than any other cat. Let's go, and be careful Stormpetal. Wait," Leopardsnout stopped. "Whose kits are those, except yours that is." She lowered her head, and meekly replied, "um, they're um, Dewstar's kits..." She trailed off. "The leader's kits?!" Ivypaw exclaimed. She nodded shyly and kept walking. Whiteclaw bounded up to the spotted tom. "Leopardsnout," he began, "I thought we agreed to one warrior, one apprentice and the medicine apprentice. You seemingly brought the whole WaveClan." He mewed stubbornly. "Well, they're willing to help." He retorted. Gorsepaw leaped to the medicine apprentice, "nice to see ya, Shellpaw." He warmly greeted. "Let's get going." Whiteclaw declared and they set off.

-at the PeakClan camp...-

"Not again!" shouted Jaggedstar, furious that his daughter left with Whiteclaw again, except they took Gorsepaw, Mudpaw and Icepelt. He growled. "Dear, would they've taken their friends if they were just going out? I think they know more than we do. Whiteclaw's other friend is Starmist. Go ask her." Rabbittail soothingly meowed to him. He snorted, but padded over to the young she cat. "Starmist. Did Whiteclaw say anything about leaving?" Starmist's heart jumped, she had to stay quiet. She shot a warning glance at her apprentice and shook her head. Heatherstrike approached the leader, a huge grin on her face. "What's the matter, Heatherstrike? Did you find them?" He asked, a flicker of hope burning for a moment. Her smile became a frown. "No," she huffed, "but there is some good news." She encouraged, and Jaggedstar looked at her. "Well?"

Heatherstrike's smile returned. "I'm expecting kits!" She exclaimed, "Lionclaw is the father." She flicked her ears in the direction of the huge gold tabby tom, he gave a smile to his mate before going back to talking to Cricketfang. "I'll stay in my deputy position until it becomes too hard," she continued, "but, I'll need to chose someone to temporarily take up deputy. I'll think, but I need to organize the afternoon patrol." She padded away without another word and had Foxpaw, Nightgaze and Reedtail with her.

(Afternoon patrol)

Heatherstrike padded through the small forest area they had, though she secretly liked the marshes more than the moors. She thought it was because she was half-clan. Her father was NightClan, he was called Tanglestem. But he died. She thought he was rude, but she didn't realize the heartbreak he went through when, Sugarnose, her mother died kitting. Some of the clan didn't accept her, due to being half-clan, but Featherflight did. And she became best friends with Heatherstrike. The tortoiseshell shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Go, Foxpaw and Nightgaze check the JungleClan borders, I'll go with Reedtail to the NightClan side." She commanded. Reedtail hesitantly followed her. "Um," he began, "is Foxpaw going to become a warrior tonight?" He asked, shyness in his voice. Heatherstrike remembered that Foxpaw was his first apprentice. She smiled warmly at him. "I felt the same when you were becoming a warrior." Reedtail froze. His former mentor was scared about his ceremony? "My only apprentices were you and now Hollypaw. You are great, and she is becoming a warrior so let's hurry and mark the NightClan side so we aren't late." Heatherstrike mewed, and Reedtail relaxed. They finished marking and padded back to camp, where Jaggedstar was just calling the clan. Nightgaze was calmly grooming his daughter, but not making a huge fuss, he was just as emotionless as ever. Hopepaw gracefully leaped up to the GreatRock, with her clean fur, while Foxpaw scrambled up, her fur messed with dirt from training.

Jaggedstar cleared his voice, and began, "I, Jaggedstar, leader of PeakClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They've trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." He looked into the she cats eyes, and excitement gleamed in the both of their eyes, but Hopepaw was better at concealing it, Foxpaw's whiskers flicked every few seconds.

Jaggedstar continued, "Foxpaw, Hopepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" His voice suddenly became serious.

Foxpaw's whiskers stopped twitched and her eyes had truthfulness in them, "I do," she mewed honestly. Hopepaw shuffled one paw in embarrassment of the whole clan looking at her. She looked at her father, and Nightgaze gave a quick nod, "I do," Hopepaw replied to the leader.

"Then by the powers of CloudClan, I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from this moment you will be known as Foxfur. CloudClan honors your determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of PeakClan." He leaned in and touched noses with the flame-pelted she cat. He then turned to Hopepaw. "I give you your warrior name. Hopepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hopeblaze, after your kind mother. CloudClan honors your stealthiness and we welcome you as a full warrior of PeakClan." As he finished, Nightgaze was tearing slightly, maybe it was the fact his daughter was named after his mate, or he was remembering his dear Silverblaze.

Hopeblaze gently touched noses with the tall leader. "You two will guard the camp until sunrise, with no talking, eating or sleeping." The new warriors nodded. The sun was disappearing over the hill, and the she cats grabbed a rabbit and shared it quickly before beginning their vigil.

Vinepaw's paws ached. But she trudged on. She had to, for her clan. Mudpaw let her lean against him, so she could walk. She breathed a 'thanks'. "Vinepaw?" Mudpaw began, his voice barely above a whisper. She turned her sky blue eyes to his fierce yellow ones. Mudpaw felt his ears get hot, and he flicked his ears a couple times, "n-n-nothing," he stuttered. He let his tail droop. He couldn't tell her! He's from a different clan, and she's a medicine cat! Vinepaw sighed. She wished he'd stop doing that, saying her name than saying nothing. He should just tell her, but he obviously wasn't comfortable with telling her. Vinepaw craned her head up at the clouds and parted her jaws. "I scent rain," she announced and the others dipped their heads. Gorsepaw flinched as he felt a raindrop fall on his nose. Soon, the rain was pouring, and the clan cats were drenched. A small cave came into the view, and the scents of the clans were no longer anywhere. "Hey!" Exclaimed Leafmist. "I see a cave! Can we rest? I'm sure all our paws hurt and we're all miserable in this rain." She grumbled rudely, "and Mudpaw isn't helping. Being all sensitive with Vinepaw." She snapped. Mudpaw's fur began to stand on end. "I am not!" He hissed, his voice quivering with embarrassment. Vinepaw flattened her ears sadly. "W-well!" Vinepaw stuttered, "Whiteclaw shouldn't be here, he's not a clan cat!" She protested, but her voice was shaky as of she didn't mean what she said. Daisysong hissed loudly, silencing everyone. "We are all different, but we are all here to save our clans. Leafmist, shush!" She ordered, "let's take shelter there as she suggested." As the wearily padded in the cave, it was dark and eerie. A low growl sounded from inside. Vinepaw whimpered. Leafmist snorted. Stormpetal exchanged worried glances with her nephews. Mudpaw gave Vinepaw a soothing lick behind her ears. The growl sounded again, but meaner. A huge lithe outline of a cat appeared from deeper inside the cave. "Who are you? Get out, or I'll rip you to shreds!" He growled, and the outline of a huge, unsheathed paw came into view.

A/N

Oh noes! What'll happen? Will he kill them? Hurt them?


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Ok, so I'm very very stuck on this story, so this'll be my last chapter for a while, so plz check out my other stories, _Unacceptable_ and _Stolen_. Btw, Stormpetal will have her kits soon, four of them. I'm letting my reviewers suggest names, although I've already chosen two.**

"I said, who are you?" He growled again. Stormpetal lowered herself to the floor, gritting her teeth. Spiderpaw looked at her. "Stormpetal, what's the matter?" He fretted. She tilted her head to look at Spiderpaw and his brother. "T-the ki-kits." She groaned. Mudpaw and Vinepaw exchanged worried glances, Shellpaw murmured something to Frostpaw, and Dustpaw nudged Flintpaw. Leafmist stepped forward. "We're from the clans! You?" Her voice had an annoying tone to it, but Gorsepaw just loved hearing her voice. The tom placed his paw back to the ground, sheathed. "Clans?" He stepped into the dim light. He had a dark amber pelt, matted in clumps, a torn ear and scary yellow eyes. "My name is Darkfire, former clancat of NightClan." He mewed, but instead of pride in his hoarse voice, only regret, worry, and sorrow showed. "Your Darkfire?! The father of Cobrastrike?" yelped Mudpaw, surprise making his voice go high. The tom dipped his head in shame. "Yes, though he was not a good son. I left the clans, because of him." Everyone gasped, except Stormpetal, who cried out in pain. "No, the kits!" She shrieked. Darkfire padded over to the silvery queen, grabbed her scruff, and dragged her on his mossy nest. "Any med. cats?" His yellow eyes drifted over all of them. Mudpaw, Vinepaw, Dustpaw, and Shellpaw stepped forward. "Oh!" He exclaimed, giving the herbs to Mudpaw only though. "Here," he mewed, then whispered something else in his ear much quieter. "Yes, I know he is." He replied to whatever Darkfire said. "Will Stormpetal be alright? Her and Whiteclaw are all we have." Cloudpaw meowed anxiously. Darkfire gave a short nod, while Mudpaw and Vinepaw helped the she cat. "Push, now." Ordered the tom calmly. A bright ginger kit came out, followed by a dark silver tom, a dark grey tom, and a white-silver tom with dark grey paws and tail tip. Stormpetal panted softly, then sadness filled her eyes. "Dewstar, he's not here..." She muttered sadly. "There's four heathy kits, three toms and a she cat." announced Vinepaw. "Ginger?" Stormpetal asked, surprised. "Yes, Dewstar's grandmother, Flamespirit, was ginger." Replied Darkfire. Everyone turned to look at him. "She died. When I'd just become an apprentice, and Dewstar was just Dewkit." He gave a raspy chuckle. "Believe it or not, me and Dewfang-er Dewstar, were pals. Though I'm twelve moons older." Darkfire gazed at Mudpaw. "I think I'll name the ginger one, Robinkit. And the dark silver one Rainkit, after my brother. I'm not sure about the others, I'll let time decode." She decided. Robinkit mewled loudly, parting her jaws in a yawn, showing sharp teeth. Stormpetal let out a light laugh. "Hey!" Exclaimed Leafmist, the one time her voice seemed nice, "the rain's letting up!" She dashed outside the dark cave, and looked up, gasped and ran back inside. She shook her fur, droplets of water flying off. "Heh, I was wrong." She laughed, Gorsepaw mewed, "I'll go hunt. Wanna come along, Leafmist?" He offered. She didn't say anything for a while then nodded and they darted off in the rain.

Foxfur shivered. It was raining hard, and the wind was harsh, and she was tired. She looked at her friend. Hopeblaze was enduring the rain bravely, her grey fur was shinning silver in the hidden moonlight. Foxfur sighed. She gazed up at the cloudy sky, squinting her eyes from the rain. A flicker lighter blue rose in the sky. She nearly yowled her happiness, but she had to keep quiet. She craned her head up. Dawn. She saw dawn. She could hardly keep still. The rain was just a drizzle now, and she was nearly a full warrior. Nightgaze padded over to the two. "So, how was it? You may talk now." He chuckled, but his voice still seemed emotionless. "Hard, not being able to speak. But," Foxfur sighed. "I wish Gorsepaw was with me." She cried softly, and stalked away, leaving Nightgaze wondering. "She's just over-dramatic." Hopeblaze chuckled. Nightgaze gave a confused nod at his daughter.

A tortoiseshell tom was padding with a silver and white she cat. "Snakepaw!" yelled a voice. The tom whipped around. "What is it, Snowstar? I'm busy." He mewed simply. Snowstar dipped her head. "I see, but don't you see, Thorntail is dying. He's your-" she stopped as Snakepaw placed his thin tail over her muzzle. "Hush, we cannot say." He growled. The former leader dipped her head. "I know. Lilyheart, have fun." She meowed to the silver and white she cat before leaving.

A grey tom was standing over a starry pool. "Thunderfur, what do you see?" A voice asked, worry in her sweet tone. "You don't belong here, we aren't your ancestors." He barked, tearing his gaze from the water to gaze at the she cat's midnight blue eyes. "Yes, I know, but my son now walks in your pawsteps, StarClan cannot watch him." She answered calmly, but the tom's neck fur still bristled. "Leave, Tinysnow, and don't come back. Whiteclaw is with us, but you may guide him." Thunderfur said, his neck fur straight up. "Fine. But tell me, did you see anything I need to know?" Tinysnow asked, worry in voice. Thunderfur dipped his head. "Whiteclaw, he didn't come to is by chance, CloudClan sent him." Tinysnow snorted. "I know that bit, tell me something I don't know." He gave a low growl. "Yes, I did see something." His eyes clouded. _"A snake is sneaky, it slithers and strikes many close. A pelt of water follows its tracks. A bug drifts around, killing those it takes, a misty leaf will kill the bug, but the snake lives on." _He mewed darkly.

**A/N**

**Ok, sorry that was short, but now this story is on pause, I'll be writing _Stolen_ more, and maybe _Unacceptable_.**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**OMStarClan! This's an update! But it may go back on pause, depending. So read, read, yays.**

Stormpetal was half-awake, smiling warmly at her kits. "I got it!" She suddenly exclaimed, her eyes shooting open and Robinkit squealing in protest at her mother's movement. "The grey one will be called Ryekit. And the white-silver one is called Whitekit, after Whiteclaw, who's determined to save every clan." She mewed, gratefulness ringing clear in her voice. Five days had passed since they left the clans.

Leafmist and Gorsepaw returned a little while after, a rabbit and two mice with them. They tossed their catch to the other cats, and sat down, beginning to share tongues together. Over the five days, the tow become surprisingly close. As soon as they'd returned, the two cats never left each other's side, like they'd been permanently frozen together. Darkfire hobbled over to Whiteclaw.

"Whiteclaw," he began hoarsely, "you know that Stormpetal cannot continue on your journey with you. She must feed her kits. If you want, I can stay with her in my cave. I'll hunt for her, and fetch her bedding." He offered.

"The least I can do for my pal's mate." He rasped.

Whiteclaw nodded thankfully. "Yes, thank you Darkfire." "We must get going. Or the clans will die!" hissed Flintpaw, the NightClan apprentice. "I may have no family left. I may regret leaving my sick mother. But I don't regret trying to save every one! Let's get a move on! There's a Rally tonight. Cats will probably fight over our safe return." He grumbled, but he had a point. Icepelt stood up. "Yes, Flintpaw's right. We have to go, Stormpetal, stay here, the kits need you."

_Deja vu,_ thought Whiteclaw, when they told Darkwing to stay. Icepelt twitched his whiskers at Mudpaw, signaling for them to go. He nodded, shot a goodbye glance at Darkfire, like they knew more then they let on, and padded out in the damp night with the others. Spiderpaw grumbled about the soggy mud, and his brother just groaned at him.

Daisysong was talking with Whiteclaw. "Do you think we'll ever find this catmint you speak of? And when you were at a loss of words in Starmist's den? What was it?" She asked worriedly. Whiteclaw gave a sigh of defeat. "This sickness, was in my old clan. In all the clans. It was called greencough. It killed elders and kits, sometimes apprentices and warriors. I-" he stopped, and hung his head shamefully. Daisysong nudged him, telling him to continue. "I," he sighed, "I think I maybe brought it with me and infected all of these clans!" He hissed, but low so only Daisysong could hear him.

Daisysong's jaw dropped. He brought it?! She thought, astonished. He lowered his head in shame. Daisysong felt pity ride up in her chest. He didn't mean to bring disaster to her clans. In fact, she liked him. She new he was nice, gentle, but determined. He wouldn't have purposely have done this. "It's alright, Whiteclaw. As long as we find the cure." She reassured the black tom. He lifted his head up to meet her forest green eyes. She shivered with embarrassment, his eyes were burning her pelt. "Thank you, Daisysong, I-" he cut himself off, scenting the air. They'd been walking for a bit, but it was just regular ground. "I scent intruders!" He shouted, as three huge cats prowled out of the fronds of grass.

Jaggedstar leapt up onto the GreatRock. "The cats attending the Rally are, I Starmist, Cinderfoot, Redwing, Heatherstrike, Mossclaw, Foxfur, Hopeblaze, Ripplepelt, Shadepaw, and Fogeyes." He announced, and the cats grabbed prey and followed the brown tom.

Heatherstrike padded along with her friends, Cinderfoot and Mossclaw. They'd both had kits but Mossclaw's died. "Mossclaw, Cinderfoot," Heatherstrike began to her friends, "does it hurt to have kits? I'm nervous." She admitted.

"When I had Shadepaw, it only hurt because she came early." Cinderfoot told her. Mossclaw shrugged. "It could and it couldn't, but you don't need to worry. Starmist is great at delivering. Why, when she was just Starpaw she help me nicely." She assured her. Heatherstrike sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

PeakClan was the last clan to arrive, and they still had some time to mingle. Heatherstrike padded over to a very dark grey she cat, she was NightClan. "Shadeheart!" Heatherstrike called out friendly to the she cat. "Heatherstrike!" She gasped.

The she cat trotted to the PeakClan deputy. "You're a little, um, how should I say this, ummm, big." She muttered. Heatherstrike let out a mrrrow of laughter. "No, no, Shadeheart, it's alright." She mewed to her friend. Shadeheart sighed. "Is your prey well?" She asked, "is that why?" Heatherstrike let out another mrrrow of laughter, "no, Shadeheart, I'm expecting kits!" She gasped excitedly, the sighed sadly. "My son, Flintpaw, disappeared not long ago. I had the cough, but Bluefeather gave me some tansy and it was gone five days ago." She meowed. Heatherstrike placed her tail on Shadeheart's shoulders. "I'm sure he's just fine." She meowed, but Shadeheart just groaned, "no, that's not it. Dustpaw, the new medicine apprentice, and Leafmist are gone too! I think they've abandoned us!" She shrieked sorrowfully.

Heatherstrike didn't know what to do. She the kind of cat who'd think hard about important decisions and was always loyal, but with this, her other clan friend who was bawling right in front of her, she didn't know what to do. "There, there," she tried. Shadeheart looked at her, sniffed and blinked a couple times before saying, "your a good friend. I wish you were in my clan. I've not many fiends there." She mewed. A yowl interrupted whatever she was going to day next.

Jaggedstar, Springstar, Timberstar and Dewstar were standing on their trees, the spruce branch still with no cat.

"The Rally has begun, Jaggedstar shall speak first." Declared the JungleClan leader. The huge brown tom stepped forward, a gleam of anger in his blue eyes.

"Daisysong, Whiteclaw, Icepelt, Gorsepaw and Mudpaw. They're a pawful of cats who disappeared not long ago. NightClan, or any clan, I fear they have taken my cats prisoners and are holding them hostage!" He accused. Timberstar gave a low hiss. "Ignorant fool! Leafmist, Flintpaw, and Dustpaw are missing! WaveClan has taken them!" He retorted.

Below, a mackerel tabby she cat cowered to the grassy floor.

Dewstar growled. "Well then!" He growled, but it was hardly rude, he was trying to remain calm. "Cloudpaw, Shellpaw, Frostpaw, and my mate, Stormpetal, who was pregnant with our kits. They are gone too. I'm positive JungleClan took my mate!" He let out a raspy hiss, finally losing his cool.

A small white she cat hung her head shamefully below the trees and a senior grey she cat placed her tail on the young cat's shoulder.

Springstar took a deep breath. "Leopardsnout, Vinepaw, and Ivypaw are missing. It seems we're all missing cats. Let's cool off, or CloudClan will be mad at us for disobeying the half-moon truce." She urged, trying to calm the angry cats down.

Dewstar's neck fur began to lie flat, but still some stood on end. Jaggedstar flexed his claws in the bark of his branch but said nothing. Timberstar hissed, and every hair on his pelt bristled. He mumbled something incoherently but didn't complain.

"The prey is fine, and our warriors are coping, but," Dewstar faltered and the other pressed him on with eager stares. "Rainclaw, Speckleflower, Mistkit and Foggykit are dead." He cried sadly. Wails broke out like waves, rolling do the surface of the cats', grieving for Rainclaw and the kits.

"We are fine too," began the NightClan leader, "nothing much to say." He snorted.

"Our prey is well, and we have two new warriors, Foxfur and Hopeblaze." Jaggedstar announced and cries of joy blazed though the clan cats. It was obvious the she cat were popular.

The calico leader stepped forward a bit. "I have said news. Greyclaw is dead." Springstar let the sorrows fly through before continuing, "but Vinepaw and her new apprentice will help, although, Vinepaw left." The dipped her head to the leaders and called her clan away.

Shadeheart bowed her head to Heatherstrike. "Goodbye. I'll see you soon I hope." She bounded off in the direction of her departing clan.

"Lionclaw," called Heatherstrike as she made her way to the warrior den. The muscular tom looked up at her. "Yes?" He asked, getting up. "I'll be moving in the nursery tonight. So," she paused, "wanna come in and sleep with me? It'll be the last time for a while." Lionclaw nodded briefly. Heatherstrike hobbled her way past the ferns that hung over the entrance and saw Ivytail, her kits curled up near her belly. She gave a nod. Lakesong had moved back in the warrior den, as Gorsepaw had moved out of the nursery. Ravenkit muttered, "mouse!" In his sleep. Flowerkit laughed lightly and Stonekit swatted his brother with a sheathed paw. Ivytail giggled. "They'll be moving out soon and into the apprentice den, they're nearly six moons." She mewed, "and having kits shouldn't hurt too much." He assured Heatherstrike.

~~~~lalalalala, time skip moon and 1/2~~~~~~

Heatherstrike groaned painfully. She'd been having kicks and lurches in her stomach all day. Her sister was watching her, kitting herbs nearby. Moonpaw gritted her teeth, she didn't like seeing her sister in pain.

"The kits!" Heatherstrike gasped, and Moonpaw jumped up.

Moments later, three newborn kits were suckling from Heatherstrike's belly, while Lionclaw looked on, a warm smile on his face. A russet tabby tom, like his father, was the biggest. A light grey she cat with darker flecks, white chest and paws. The littlest, a dark blue-grey she cat with lighter flecks, cuddled up next to the tom kit.

"The names, Heatherstrike?" asked Moonpaw. Heatherstrike thought for a second. "The smallest, is Skykit. Her sister is Birdkit. Lionclaw can name the tom, my gift." She mewed softly. Lionclaw grinned. "He will be, Sunkit. They will be the greatest kits ever." He declared, a warmth and pride tone in his voice.

Stalks of grass waved in the breeze. Thumping of racing paws echoed through the forest. "Watch out!" The voice called, pounding after a mouse and nearly tripping another cat. A dark silver tom growled playfully. "Mistkit, you'll never catch prey like that. Here," he offered to his daughter, beginning to show her a crouch. A dappled she cat sat by the silver tom. She nuzzled Rainclaw. "Speckleflower," he mewed, "I missed you," he said. Mistkit walked up to her parents. "Mommy, daddy, I caught it! I caught it!" She cheered for herself and her parents grinned her approval.

Rainclaw sighed. He knew that the kit was important. And so were the other ones. But he couldn't say anything, it would ruin it. The secret much be kept.

**A/N**

**Yays. I updated. Heatherstrike88 tell me if you want anyone special to Heatherstrike to join NightClan with her. I hate it when cats are alone, but it's your choice. Birdflame, Foxpaw is a warrior. Yay! Colonel-IrritumStudios, I hope the name I picked for Hopepaw is ok, but if you don't like it then I can change it to whatever you like. If anyone wants to know more about a certain character, just review or pm me.**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Yay! It's another update. So yah. When I time skipped, it'll only show for the clans. It'll make sense later.**

A large grey tom leaped on Whiteclaw's back, raking his long claws across his shoulders. He hissed, flipped over, and clawed the tom's underbelly. The tom howled in pain.

Spiderpaw leaped on a small tortoiseshell she cat.

She seems easy enough, Spiderpaw thought. Wrong. The she cat spun around. She had sparkling blue eyes and a gleaming coat, her paws were a snow white but she had a dark black chest. Spiderpaw sighed. While in his daydreaming, the she cat pounced. Shocked back of reality by her fangs and claws, he bit down on the side of her neck. His brother yanked the she cat off of Spiderpaw's back and tossed her aside strongly. She landed harshly and made no move to get up. A pretty, dark ginger she cat just sat near a large clump of a delicious smelling herb.

Catmint.

Before Spiderpaw could make a move for the plant, a black mottled tom raced for it. Flintpaw was charging at the she cat guarding it. Leafmist was right behind him. Gorsepaw was sneaking from behind the guard. The she cat was bigger than the tom who'd attacked Whiteclaw. She was obviously the leader.

Her eyes were a menacing yellow, and her pelt messy and greasy. She hissed, showing sharp fangs, and lashed at Flintpaw, a direct blow to his face. It'd scar. He fled back to Whiteclaw's side. Gorsepaw sprang from the bushes, leaping in the she cat while Leafmist raked her face. The she cat snarled, her lips drawn back. She lunged at Leafmist, clawing her back. She yelled in pain, hissing and spitting at the gingery she cat. Rage surged through Grosepaw as the leader was about to aim the killing bite. He pounced at the she cat, rolling her off of Leafmist. The she cat was on top of Gorsepaw and aimed to chomp his neck. He moved to the side, and she got a mouthful of dirt. She spat, but Gorsepaw had squirmed away. Leafmist was panting tiredly, leaning on Gorsepaw.

Leopardsnout leaped at the ginger she cat, Vinepaw and Icepelt ready to back him up. He ripped the she cat's ear, it now bleeding heavily, Icepelt tugging at her long tail and Vinepaw holding her down. "Ok, ok, ok! I give, get off ya big lump!" The she cat hissed, her voice cracking with pain. Puzzled, Vinepaw slowly climbed off the cat. She stumbled up and shook her reddish fur. "Name's Cherry." She held out a paw. A kind gesture but odd all the same. Leopardsnout held out his paw to meet hers and gently shook it. She winced, but kept a smile.

The small tortoiseshell she cat from before had gotten up. She growled something to Cherry. She shrunk down meekly. "S-sorry, Turtle! They were gonna kill me!" She cried. Icepelt snorted, "clan cats don't kill. Only injure for survival." He retorted. Vinepaw was confused though. Cherry was a huge cat, but Turtle was tiny and Cherry apologized like she was gonna hurt her. _Turtle_ was the leader, not Cherry! A tom that attacked Whiteclaw had stopped fighting also. "Turtle, they mean no harm. This one-" he motioned his tail to Daisysong, "told me they needed the catnip. We don't need it." He mewed pleadingly. Turtle seemed to be thinking. "Very well, Charcoal. You may take the herb. It heals Cough of Cold." Turtle mewed, plucking all of the stems of catmint.

"Plant the seeds near each of your homes, and you'll grow the plant." Turtle said. Cherry and Charcoal gave a short nod to the travelers. "I hope we see you again." Cherry called after them. Their meeting became oddly friendly.

**(Skip to real time)**

Spiderpaw blinked. He remembered the day the met those three odd rogues. Too weird and too nice. They'd given them nearly all the catmint, but, they got lost. They'd been aimlessly wondering for a moon and a half. Spiderpaw shivered as a blast of cold wind hit him. They were walking on the thick side of a cliff. Gorsepaw was carrying the catmint, lagging with Leafmist. Whiteclaw was taking lots of glances back at the group.

Whiteclaw was shaking with each pawstep he took. He took short, ragged breathes._ No, keep calm Whiteclaw, you've got this. For Daisysong. _He assured himself. He had a fear of cliffs or gorges, kinda both. He exhaled again, but even shakier. The cliff shortened.

Heatherstrike smiled at her kits. They'd opened their eyes. Sunkit's eyes were a bright amber. Skykit's eyes were heather, like her mother, and Birdkit's were a blue-ish color. Birdkit sleepily rolled into her brother. He growled softly. Skykit just giggled and cuddled into her mother's belly. Heatherstrike couldn't stop smiling. These were her kit. _Hers. _Moonpaw walked in, well, more limped.

She put her weight on her right shoulder, as her left was grazed by a demon. (**A car/monster).** "They're beautiful." Moonpaw mewed softly, sitting down next to her littermate. "Sometimes I wonder what it would've been like if I hadn't become a medicine cat, but I feel like I belong with herbs." She grinned. Birdkit mumbled sleepily, "mommy, who's _she_?" Heatherstrike gave a light laugh. "She's your aunt Moonpaw, the medicine cat apprentice." Heatherstrike said, and Birdkit sniffed. "She looks funny. What's that mark on her muzzle?" She wondered, sounding a tad rude. Moonpaw snorted. "It's a half moon, like for when we go to Rallies." She mewed, trying not to sound offended.

Moonpaw padded out of the nursery and into the medicine den. Thorntail was hacking up a storm and Starmist was frantically mixing up a poultice.

The full moon was near so the medicine cats would travel to the MoonTree soon.

"Tansy, Starmist?" Moonpaw asked through a mouthful of herbs.

Starmist thought for a heartbeat before nodding her head. "Yes! Of course!"

"Why didn't I see it? Bluefeather mentioned they managed to cure Shadeheart over five or six days with constant tansy!"

Starmist took the tansy and placed it in front of a weak Thorntail. He looked up, his eyes faintly glazed over.

He painfully leaned over and licked up the tansy. He coughed, then swallowed and groaned.

"Starmist, Moonpaw? It's Snakekit and Birchkit. They're coughing badly!" Darkwing exclaimed in worry. Lakesong appeared next to her, the kits in her jaws. She padded over to Starmist and dropped them gently at her paws. Thorntail painfully lifted his head and gave a weak smile to his mate. She rushed over, frantically licking his ears and forehead. He coughed softly. Snakekit and Birchkit suddenly broke out into harsh coughs and the kits' eyes were shut in pain. Snakekit was the worst, his breathing short and ragged. His brother's were fast and frantic.

Moonpaw darted over to the tiny kits. She sniffed them and suddenly Snakekit stopped coughing, followed by Birchkit. Moonpaw felt their bodies with the tips of her paws. She gave Birchkit to Lakesong and whispered something. Lakesong repeated whatever Moonpaw said to Darkwing. She snatched her kit from Lakesong's grip and licked him over and over. Birchkit didn't move. "Birchkit is _dead_," Darkwing cried sorrowfully, Lakesong pressing close to her friend. Snakekit gave a little cough, and Moonpaw returned to him. "Snakekit should be alright for the night," she confirmed. Darkwing huffed and left the den, Lakesong after her.

Night had fallen, and tonight was the full moon, where medicine cat met at the MoonTree. Moonpaw was excited. It was her first time going to the MoonTree. She was named after it after all, and the half-moon. Starmist emerged from her den. "Alright, let's go," she ordered, racing out and leaping in the river. Moonpaw shivered as she too, leapt in. She swam and soon they reached their meeting place.

A pure white she cat with dark blue eyes was standing alone on the bank.

"Hello, I am Frostkit, apprentice to Vinepaw. I am seven moons, in case you were wondering." The white she cat stated simply. _Gee_, Moonpaw thought sarcastically, _she's a moss ball of fun. _A senior looking tom emerged from the bracken, burrs stuck in his long fur. "Longpelt!" Starmist exclaimed, gently picking to burrs from his coat.

He winced at her treatment. She spat the last one out as soon as a grey she cat came out. Her amber eyes sparkled brilliantly. "Starmist, Longpelt," she greeted. "Bluefeather," Longpelt politely mewed. "Let's get going," Bluefeather decided, and began trotting off. Frostkit lagged behind. Moonpaw slowed to talk to the small apprentice. "I'm sorry about Vinepaw leaving," she tried comforting the white she cat. Her eyes gleamed with no emotion. "Yes, I am too, it's disappointing, I thought she believed in me," she muttered.

Whiteclaw was beginning to breathe raggedly. _The ledge was narrowing!_

Gorsepaw was walking very unstably. His paws were wobbling and every now and then, he teetered close to the edge. He was the one holding the catmint though. Spiderpaw was right behind his brother, Cloudpaw, wishing he was back home, or dead with his sister, Mistkit. Cloudpaw was forcing himself to go on, for Sandpaw. The beautiful she cat he left back home, with Crabpaw. She didn't like Cloudpaw. She liked Crabpaw. _That mangy, fox dung they call a cat! _His anger was boiling and he leaned over, but luckily, his brother caught him. He breathed a 'thanks' and kept going.

Daisysong was behind Whiteclaw and could see he was frightened. Ever since he washed up on their shores, he didn't talk about falling. She shook it off and craned her head to look back at the others, doing ok-ish.

Flintpaw was grumbling to Dustpaw for the millionth time about regretting he came, and Vinepaw was with Mudpaw. Icepelt was alone, behind Mudpaw, and hadn't stubbed even a tiny bit. Shellpaw was in front of Frostpaw, the apprentice from her clan. Leafmist was behind Gorsepaw, helping him along gently.

A rock slid from under Gorsepaw's paws and he leaned left, tipping over.

Gorsepaw lost his footing and slipped, right over the edge. Although, he hung on with his forepaws, but his claws couldn't dig into the hard rock. The catmint he was holding fell from his teeth and on a small ledge below. "Help me, Leafmist, _anyone!_" He yelped in fear. One paw slipped, Gorsepaw was hanging on by a paw. Leafmist leaped over the ledge, gripping Gorsepaw's scruff and throwing him back up, she was now hanging barely. "Leafmist!?" Gorsepaw cried sorrowfully, and she locked her clear blue eyes to his. "I love you, Gorsepaw, I apologize for snapping at you when we first met. I was wrong. You deserve to live, survive, I'm nothing, not to anyone. Gorsepaw, I'll be waiting for you, my love," and with that, she grabbed the catmint that fell on the tiny ledge, threw it over to Gorsepaw, but she lost her last paw, and she fell, as soon as no one could she her falling body, there was a sound, like paws crunching on dead leaves, that echoed throughout.

"Leafmist?!" Gorsepaw repeated, his voice breaking. "C'mon back now," he murmured, then hissed at the top of his lungs, "no! Come back! _Please_," his tears fell over the cliff, streaming like rain from his eyes. His love was dead. "It's my fault, my fault she died," he cried softly. _"My fault!"_ He screeched. Daisysong yanked him by the scruff, and he soon passed out from shock of his dear love dying.

**(Gorsepaw's memories)**

"Hey!" Exclaimed Leafmist, the one time her voice seemed nice, "the rain's letting up!" She dashed outside the dark cave, looked up, gasped and ran back inside. She shook her fur, droplets of water flying off. "Heh, I was wrong." She laughed, and I mewed, "I'll go hunt. Wanna come along, Leafmist?" He offered. She didn't say anything for a while then nodded and we darted off in the rain.

I was freezing from the cold rain. Leafmist just parted her jaws in a yawn, but also to scent prey. "Hmm, faint mouse," she murmured, and I glanced at her in amazement, it was hard to smell prey in the rain. "Rabbit, too," she continued, "and, something great, I can't place it, uhm," she stuck out her tongue and a few raindrops delicately landed on her tongue. She lapped it up and turned to me.

"Found it, the scent, I mean," she smirked. I felt my paw pads and ears grow hot, even when I was soaking wet. "I, uhm, I'm, ahem," I stuttered meekly. Leafmist chuckled loudly. I felt my ears grow warmer. "You're cute, ya know that?" She teased, and she gave my muzzle a slow lick. I felt chills of joy shiver down my back.

...

"Well, you're not only cute, you're strong too," she giggled through the two bodies of mice. I snorted in embarrassment through my catch, a rabbit. We tossed our catch to the other cats, and sat down, beginning to share tongues with each other. Leafmist started on the ridge of my back, moving up to my neck. I shivered. She rasped over my ears and leaned in close. "I love you, Gorsepaw," she teased, purposely getting my name wrong. I pulled away gently. "I'm Gorse_paw_," I insisted. She snorted, "whatever," and let me groom her dripping wet fur. "I love you too, Leafmouse-brain," I snorted playfully.

...

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, as I nearly fell over the side, the cliff had narrowed. Leafmist gripped his scruff and pulled him back over. "Frog-brain," she groaned, but didn't mean it rudely.

A rock slid from under my paws and I leaned left, tipping over.

I lost my footing and slipped, right over the edge. Although, I hung on with my forepaws, but my claws couldn't dig into the hard rock. The catmint I was holding fell from my teeth and on a small ledge below. "Help me, Leafmist, anyone!" I yelped in fear. One paw slipped, I was hanging on by a paw. Leafmist leaped over the ledge, gripping my scruff and throwing me back up, she was now hanging barely. "Leafmist!?" I cried sorrowfully, and she locked her clear blue eyes to mine. "I love you, Gorsepaw, I apologize for snapping at you when we first met. I was wrong. You deserve to live, survive, I'm nothing, not to anyone. Gorsepaw, I'll be waiting for you, my love, _Gorsekit_" she whispered the last word so only I could hear it, and with that, she grabbed the catmint that fell on the tiny ledge, threw it over to me, but she lost her last paw, and she fell, as soon as no one could she her falling body, there was a sound, like paws crunching on dead leaves, that echoed throughout.

...

Darkwing lied in the nursery, alone. Lakesong had moved back in the warrior den and Ivytail's kits' were to be apprenticed that night. Jaggedstar called a meeting from the GreatRock. She huffed, gave her back a few licks and made her way to see the three kits get apprenticed. Stonekit was calm and collected but his eyes gave him away, they bubbled with excitement. Ravenkit was nervously excited, and Flowerkit was squealing her joy.

Ravenkit gulped as the leader called his name.

"You will be Ravenpaw, until you gain your warrior name, and your mentor will be, Lionclaw." Ravenpaw gulped again as the huge golden tabby clawed up the rock. His amber eyes smiled at Ravenpaw as the new apprentice gave the tom's shoulder a quick lick and Lionclaw did the same, and Ravenpaw thought the tongue would swallow him. Lionclaw was huge and he was tiny!

Stonekit cooly climbed up the rock. "Until you gain your warrior name, you shall be known as Stonepaw, your mentor will be Rabbittail." Stonepaw yipped in surprise. This would be Rabbittail's first apprentice. She shyly licked her apprentice's shoulder and he copied.

Flowerkit scrambled up the rock, slipping multiple times but she smiled at the leader, as if she climbed the largest mountain.

He sniffed, keeping in a laugh, "this young kit will be Flowerpaw, until she gains her warrior name, her mentor will be Longfang." The tabby tom leaped up the rock, scaling it in one jump. Flowerpaw was shocked. He was a large tom, yet he was nimble. He leaned in to lick her shoulder, his fangs brushed her spotted fur, and she licked his. It tasted of dust and, JungleClan? Flowerpaw was puzzled but she shoved it away. He was responsible, right?

Gorsepaw woke up, his head pounding greatly. A beautiful pale brown tabby she cat with clear blue eyes, and silvery paws and chest. Her shape was blurred and her pelt seemed to have clouds drifting in it.

"Leafmist? Why are you-" he stopped, and flashes of everything hit him. "Leafmist," he sighed, and he blinked, and she was gone. He sighed heavily. _Nothing will ever be the same again, not without her._

**A/N**

**Yayyyyyy, an update! I'm awesome, right? Nah, I'm not, whatever. Say what? I say that too much.**

**Whiteclaw: ya know Pix, you keep forgetting to tell them something.**

**Me: noooo... No I don't...**

**Whiteclaw: *gives me the 'oh really' look***

**Me: fine. I don't own Warriors(Erin Hunter does), Heatherstrike, Birdkit, Skykit, Sunkit, Lionclaw, Moonpaw,(Heatherstrike88 does) Bluefeather, Snowheart, Hopeblaze, Nightgaze,(colonel Irritum-studios does) and Foxfur(Birdflame does)**

**I only own everything else. Happy, Whiteclaw?**

**Whiteclaw and Daisysong: (in unison) Very!**

**Me: creepy... O.o**


End file.
